


Together at Last

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Vanity, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: A collection of Vanity prompts, mostly family and fluff, with a little angst thrown in at some point!





	1. In Sickness, and Used Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> Got a Vanity prompt? Send it my way!

Vanessa had an extra spring in her step, as she rushed into the packed bar. She had just managed to talk her way into a longer break than usual, and she was dying to see her girlfriend. With everything going on with Sarah and the pretrial interviews with the police, they hadn’t been able to spend as much time as they liked together. As she smiled brightly at her neighbours and friends, who were enjoying their lunch, she was shocked to find Chas behind the bar and not her feisty girlfriend.

 

“She down in the cellar?” Vanessa smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing slightly as she thought of all their little tumbles in the cellar.

 

“Nah, out back,” Chas smirked knowingly, having a few flashbacks herself, only instead of a hot and heavy time in the cellar she was thinking of how she had to calm Paddy down after he walked in on them. “She’s gone and caught Moses cold from last week, now hasn’t she! Well, apparently anyway.” The brunette exclaimed as she lifted up a glass to clean while things were calm in the pub.

 

“She seemed fine when I called her yesterday, and she didn’t mention it when I text this morning,” Vanessa muttered, feeling a wave of worry fall over her. Charity prided herself on many things and one of them was her ability to avoid sickness at all costs.

 

“Well the last I saw of her, she was curled up in a ball box of tissues in one hand, a brew in the other.” Chas shrugged, convinced that the taller blonde woman was faking it.

 

“Can I go through? See if she’s alright?” The smaller blonde mumbled this was the first time she had ever asked Chas for permission to enter her home, something she should have done a few months ago instead of just waltzing in all those times.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you love. Charity Dingle is the world's worst patient,” The brunette chuckled playfully. “But, if you’re willing to watch her, go you!” She smiled brightly. She’d never admit it to Vanessa or Charity for that matter, but she had been very apprehensive about their relationship at the beginning. She thought that Vanessa deserved better than her cousin, and couldn’t for the life of her understand why the vet had stuck around for so long. But she was glad that she did. Charity was an easier person to be around since her relationship with Vanessa had bloomed properly. She was better mannered, less temperamental and she was even trying more with the kids.

 

“She can’t be any worse than Tracy with a hangover.” The blonde vet giggled, as she moved to round the bar and slip in the back, only to be stopped by Chas’s hand firmly on her yellow raincoat.

 

“Whatever you see in there, remember that she really likes you okay.” The brunette warned, frightening Vanessa slightly.

 

“I’ll tell you what I’ve told her. No matter what, I’m not going anywhere.” Vanessa smiled caringly, knowing that the whole Dingle family wanted this relationship to work just as much as she did.

 

“Go!” Chas pushed her slightly, before calling out. “I’ll have some lunch sent in for ya!”

 

Vanessa could hear the low humming of the tv, followed by the loud snoring of her girlfriend as she approached the closed door. Opening it slowly, and cursing under her breath at the creaking hinges, she managed to slip in without disturbing Charity’s nap. Chas was right before when she said that the taller blonde had curled up on the sofa in a ball because that was just how Vanessa found her. Her long legs tucked up towards her chest, her hair sticking out at all ends and her face as pale as a ghost. She had a small blanket partly draped over her legs and a box of empty tissues by her head. She looked so peaceful, and yet so pained at the same time. Her nose was red and looked raw, and judging by a large amount of used tissues scattered around the floor, Vanessa knew with certainty that the taller blonde definitely wasn’t faking it this time.

 

Moving as swiftly and as quietly as possible, Vanessa quickly moved around the room, lifting the discarded tissues and disposing of them promptly, already imagining the ear full that Charity would have received from Chas if she found her living room in that state. After all the mess had been successfully cleared away, Vanessa silently moved to fix the blanket over Charity, checking her temperature with the back of her hand as she did so. She was hot, hotter than usual. But surprisingly she didn’t squirm or even flinch in her sleep, much to Vanessa’s gratitude. She knew that the best thing for her girlfriend was sleep, so thought it best that she leaves her be, and instead focused on whipping up some of her super special soup.

 

Vanessa carefully moved around the kitchen, already knowing where most things were and making mental notes to replace all the vegetables she used without asking. Chas was good on her word, and about twenty minutes into cooking the brunette walked in with a burger and chips for the blonde woman. The two chatted quietly for a moment, Chas proclaiming that if Charity was really sick then she would be staying well away, and Vanessa reassured the brunette that she could handle Charity for the night.

 

The large pot of soup had just begun to shimmer when the vet’s phone sprang to life, scaring her half to death. A rush of guilt, however, quickly fell over her when she saw Rhona’s name flashed across her screen and she noticed that she was half an hour over her extended lunch period.

 

“Rhona, I am so sorry!” She spoke in a hushed whisper as she stepped out of the living room/kitchen and into the small area where the stairs and the main entrance to the house was.

 

“Vanessa! You were meant to be back ages ago! I know you and Charity are all loved up and can’t stand to be apart from each for more than three bloody seconds, but this is your job we are talking about!” Rhona ranted, in the background, she could hear the angry meows and girlish screams of Paddy, which only made her feel worse. Even though she was suspended, she still should have been there for them, but she just couldn’t have left Charity all alone like that.

 

“I’m sorry, but…it’s Charity. She’s passed out on the sofa, and Chas says that she caught that cold that’s going around the nursery…and I just couldn’t have walked away! She’s my girlfriend and she’s sick.” Vanessa ranted back, hoping that Rhona would take pity on her and not demand she come straight back to work.

 

“Seriously? You’ve practically bunked off work because Charity’s got a cold?” The brunette woman had to quickly place her hand over her mouth to stop a combination of awe’s and giggles coming out. “You two are so married already.”

 

“Shut it will ya!” The blonde hissed through the phone as she threw a quick look over her shoulder to check and see if Charity was still passed out. “You should see her wee face, Rhona, I couldn’t leave her.”

 

“Fine, but I expect you to take a shift on Saturday to make up for it, no matter how cute your girlfriend may look.” Rhona huffed out, “I’ll call Peral and see if she can come in.”

 

“Thank you so much, Rhona!” Vanessa practically jumped into the air, thankful that she got to stay with Charity, and that she wasn’t in that much trouble for running out on work.

 

“Do you need me to watch Johnny? I assume you’re going to playing doctor all night?”

 

“Ha ha! And no, Johnny is staying with Tracy tonight anyway, thank you though.” The vet smiled brightly, as the pair quickly said their good bye’s.

 

Walking back into the living room, Vanessa smiled sheepishly to herself as she looked over at the snoring blonde. She couldn’t believe how she had gotten so lucky. Sure, it was a bit of a pain at first, but once they had made it official, all the fighting and trying to make each other jealous didn’t matter. They were together, 100%. Most nights they shared a bed, and woke up wrapped in each other's arms, they shared breakfast at either of their house’s, they laughed and played with Johnny and Moses, and even Noah had started to join in on occasion, and then when the day was over they’d cuddle up and just held each other tightly, while the two youngest slept soundly and Noah did his homework. In the blink of an eye, they had become a little family, she had gained two new sons and a snarky daughter.  Sure, there were some moments when Vanessa was ready to throw in the towel, ready to walk away and write it off as a failed relationship, but all that faded when she’d catch Charity smiling that perfect smile – the one solely reserved for her – and Vanessa would melt happily back into her arms.

 

“Stop…” The taller blonde mumbled into her pillow, peeking one eye open to look at the doe-eyed blonde standing above her. “Stop staring you weirdo.” She muttered, flipping onto her back as she closed her eyes once again.

 

“It’s nice to see you too babe,” Vanessa spoke sarcastically as she knelt down to face the blonde, running her fingers through the messy blonde hair as she waited for another indication of life from her girlfriend.

 

“What are you doing here Ness? Did Chas call you? I’ll kill her!” Charity hissed – her voice gravely and laced with sleep - as she moved out of Vanessa’s touch, thoroughly hurting the blonde as she did so. Sitting up straight, Charity ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying not to think about how awful she must have looked.

 

“Nobody called me! I came over to have a little bit of fun with you and instead found you passed out surrounded by a tonne of tissues!” Vanessa quickly moved to sit down on the now empty side of the sofa. “Why did you tell me that you were sick Charity?” The blonde asked sweetly while reaching out to softly place her hand on Charity’s knee.

 

“I didn’t want you to do all this!” The taller blonde hissed as she stood abruptly, regretting the decision as she felt the blood rush to her head and forced her back down with a plop.

 

“Do what Charity? Care?” The smaller blonde shook her head at the childish antics of her girlfriend. She had a feeling Charity would act like this, she didn’t strike Vanessa as the kind of person who allowed themselves to be taken care of under any circumstance. But Vanessa had thought that they were past this, that Charity opening her about her past and about Bails had shown her that she could be cared for.

 

“Yes! Among other things.” The blonde woman exclaimed loudly, before grabbing her head in pain.

 

“Why are we back to this place again Charity? How many times do I have to tell you how much I care about you?” Vanessa spoke sweetly as she reached out to touch the woman once again, this time Charity accepted the gesture and gently laced their fingers together. She knew that she was making a fuss about nothing, that Vanessa wasn’t like the other people she had been with, in the past. She actually did care.

 

“I know…I’m sorry, yeah.” Charity mumbled, slightly embarrassed about her little outburst. “I just…I don’t get sick.”

 

“Everyone gets sick Charity, and everyone deserves to be taken care of.” The vet coed, before placing a small kiss on the blonde’s warm forehead.

 

“You want to take of me?” The barmaid asked in shock, her heart beating faster than it had ever done before. No one had ever offered to take of her before, not her parents or Cain, not any of the men she had married or slept with.

 

“Of course, I do! That’s what girlfriend’s do…right?” Vanessa laughed gently, as she moved to wrap an arm around Charity, pulling both of them back until they were cuddling comfy on the sofa.

 

“Dunno never had one before you, not really anyway.” The taller woman mumbled as she moved to cuddled into Vanessa’s chest, thoroughly enjoying the way the vet was playing with her tattered hair.

 

“And I hope you don’t plan on having any after me either!” The smaller woman proclaimed, pretending to sound offended.  

 

“I don’t plan on there being, an after you…” Charity spoke, being uncharacteristically open and honest with her girlfriend.

 

“Oh yeah? What happened to not wanting a Mrs and Mrs white wedding?” Vanessa smiled shyly, as she twirled blonde locks through her fingers.

 

“Vanessa, you’re the only person who has ever cared enough to bunk off work and make me soup while I’m sick!” Charity rolled her eyes, as she lifted herself off Vanessa slightly, so she can look deeply into the smaller woman’s eyes. “You adore my kids, as do I with Johnny-boy…you’ve stood by my side through all of this Bails crap…there’s no way I’m ever going to let you go!”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” The smaller woman mumbled, getting a little teary-eyed. “Charity, you may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but…it’s moments like this, that make it all worthwhile.” She ducked her head, wishing she could steal a proper kiss off her girlfriend without the risk of her getting sick, so instead she gently rubbed their noses together and squeezed the sick woman tight.

 

“Ness…I-” The blonde woman stopped herself. She wanted to say those three little words, she wanted to scream them from the rooftops, because for the first time in her life she truly meant them. But now wasn’t the right time, she didn’t want snot or a tickly throat in her way. She wanted to cup Vanessa’s face, look into her gorgeous eyes and say it, _‘I love you.’_ She wanted to kiss her senseless and spend the night making love to her, not just having sex. So, she stopped, she waited. “I’d love to try some of that soup if there’s any going?”

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait another forty minutes or so, but I can make you some toast to line your stomach if you’d like?” Vanessa quickly tried to stand but was quickly pulled back down possessively by Charity.

 

“No, it’s alright…just, lay with me, please. I need you to hold me for a bit if that’s okay.” The taller blonde pleaded, still afraid that this was all just dream. That she’d wake up and it would be the morning of Finn’s funeral, that the kiss in the cellar never happened. Afraid that she’d be all alone again, and that this time life wouldn’t play out like her dreams. Vanessa wouldn’t follow her into the cellar, they wouldn’t be them anymore.

 

“C’mere…” Vanessa opened her arms once again, and Charity gladly crawled into them placing a small kiss on her neck as she did do. “Please promise that you’ll call me next time you get sick, okay?” Vanessa whispered into blonde hair, inhaling the natural scent of her girlfriend as she did so.

 

“I promise…” The blonde nods, sleep fighting to take over.

 

“I couldn’t stand the thought of you here all alone.” That was the last thing Charity heard before she lost the battle with exhaustion. She didn’t mind though, unlike that morning when she had first curled up on the sofa, she now had the security that came with Vanessa arms wrapped around her. She could rest with a smile plastered on her face because she knew that when she woke, she would be there…she would always be there.


	2. A Tale of Bread and Oversized Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa go shopping together, fluff and cuteness occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr from emerald-forest

The soft humming of music mixed in the low beep of the cashiers was a welcomed sound for Vanessa. Shopping was her favourite stress reliever, her happy place. Pushing a trolley down the aisles, mindlessly seeing if anything jumped out at her, helping older people reach things on high shelves - well the ones she could reach anyway - trying on clothes, browsing for deals and just enjoying a little ‘her’ time. Yeah, shopping made her happy, at least it did. Vanessa had been shocked to the core when Charity had suggested they go shopping together for a change. With Chas on bed rest and the Wi-Fi playing up, it was up to the barmaid to do the weekly shop in person, something she despised completely. She hated the rush of a supermarket, the sound of brats crying for toys, the disgusting smell of the hot food counter and the annoyance of shop helpers who seemed to get a kick out of interrupting her while browsing. But here she was, draped over the handle of the largest trolley available, mindlessly bored and following her girlfriend around like a little lost puppy dog.

 

“Alright, next on your list is bread...I think I need some of that too now that I think about it.” Vanessa smiled brightly as she tugged on the end of the trolley, forcing Charity to turn up the next aisle. The vet knew that if she had of left the blonde woman to her own devices she’d end up looking for the bread in the meat section. The world of a supermarket almost completely alien to her, Charity was more of a high-street girl, and it definitely showed.

 

“Do we have much left babe? As much as I enjoy your company, and I really really do babe, I am so mind-numbingly bored right now!” Charity moaned, thinking about all the different ways she and Vanessa could be spending this time together.

 

“Charity, you asked to come. I would have been perfectly happy to do both of our shopping alone!” The feisty vet shot back, rolling her eyes as she reached over to pluck up two loaves of brown bread.

 

“Not that one babe, Noah can’t stand the stuff!” The taller blonde shakes her head, fake gagging as she lifted one of the loaves out of the trolley.

 

“He eats it alright for me!” Vanessa exclaimed, looking like Charity had just given her some heart-breaking news.

 

“It’s either he eats it or starves until break time babe, trust me the wee bugger made me promise to never buy it.” The barmaid shrugged as she reached over to grab a standard white loaf, flinging it into her side of the trolley.

 

“Cheeky sod! I let him use my nice cheese and everything.” The smaller blonde huffed, practically clinging to the discarded loaf.

 

“Well, he needed to taste something.” Charity muttered under her breath, but unlucky for her Vanessa had heard her loud and clear, and was now glaring angrily in her direction because of it.

 

“What, so you don’t like my taste in bread either then?” She asked rhetorically while slamming the brown loaf back onto the shelf.

 

“Babe, I like a lot of things about you...but I’m gonna have to agree with Noah on this one.” The taller woman smiled gently, trying to hide her amusement. Winding Vanessa up was one of Charity’s favourite hobbies as of late, and it was definitely making this shopping trip more exciting.

 

“Guess I’ll have to buy one of these ones for mine too an all then!” Vanessa plastered on a fake smile as she grabbed the white bread and flung it into the trolley in a huff. She had been trying to get all the kids to eat healthier, starting with Noah and she had finally thought they had made a breakthrough.

 

“Aww, babe that’s so sweet. Can finally get a decent piece of toast now.” Charity smiled smugly, clapping her hands together in mock excitement.

 

“That’s all you’ll be getting if you keep it up, Miss Dingle!” Vanessa pointed an accusing finger at the taller woman, warning her that if she kept it up there would be serious consequences.

 

“Feisty. I like it.” The blonde winked back, blowing her girlfriend a kiss to add fuel to the fire.

 

“Ignoring you.” Vanessa chirped back as she walked away from the shelves of bread, not bothering to slow her pace and wait for the taller woman, who quickly came running behind her. “Next we need cereal, anything you’d like to say about that?” She added once Charity had finally caught up.

 

“Nope, nothing I can think of at the moment. But give me time Vanessa darling.” Charity leaned down slightly and placed a noisy kiss on Vanessa’s cheek.

 

Charity decided that it would be best if she kept quiet for the remainder of their shopping trip, or at least try too anyway. While she did like it when Vanessa was a little riled up, she didn’t want to overdo it and risk actually annoying her girlfriend. But by the time they made it to the toy section of the shop, the big child in Charity couldn’t stay quiet for much longer. She examined nearly every toy, including the girl's ones and the ones she knew none of the boys would like. She threw balls at Vanessa playfully and even tried her hand at one of the games consoles the shop had on display.

 

Normally, Vanessa would moan if her sister or Rhona were spending too much time in the section of the shop, as Vanessa believed that shopping for toys and games didn’t count as real shopping unless there was an actual reason for it. But, watching Charity mess around and fiddle with the different toys, warmed her heart. She loved this side of the blonde woman, the side that would only come out when Johnny and Moses were around. She was the on the floor, playing for hours kind of Mother, and it made Vanessa heart flutter when she saw how her girlfriend would play with Johnny, and how easily the two had grown on each other.

 

“Aww, Ness! You’ve gotta see this!” Charity called out, she was currently holding two oversized Paw Patrol plushy’s, one was Marshall, Johnny’s favourite, and the other was Rubble, Moses’ favourite. “We’ve gotta get these for the boys! They’d wet themselves!” She added excitedly as she shoved the two large teddies into Vanessa’s arms before running back into the toy aisle, heading towards the game section this time.

 

“Charity, don’t you think they have enough teddies?” The smaller blonde called out, but she was quickly cut off by Charity’s waving hand.

 

“Nonsense! They’ll love these, and I picked up this new game for Noah…should keep him occupied tonight.” She winked as she gently reached behind Vanessa, placing the game carefully into the trolley.

 

“Charity, I know you feel like you have to spoil the kids all the time, but do you really think that it’s best getting all this? It will be Christmas in a few months, and Johnny’s birthday before that.” Vanessa tried to reason with her determined girlfriend, who grabbed the large dogs out of her arms and quickly threw them in the trolley, her signature smirk never leaving her face as she did so.

 

“Babe, if I want to do something nice for the kids, I do it. I don’t wait for an occasion to arise!” Charity shrugged before leaning down to kiss Vanessa’s forehead gently, hoping that her girlfriend would just let her win this one.

 

“I know, I just think that it’s a bit much for no apparent reason.” Vanessa screwed her mouth up, planning her next move carefully. “I mean, that game is at least £50 on its own.” She added, picking the game up to see exactly what it was and if it was even age-appropriate for Noah.  

 

“And it will provide hours of enjoyment and distraction! It’s a win-win babe.” The taller blonde lovingly wrapped her arms around the vet’s waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible, while also trying to keep it PG, because they were in the toy section after all. “How about this...I get to treat the kids, and in return, I’ll put back the extremely unhealthy ice cream I snuck into the trolley while you weren’t looking?” Charity added with a wink, earning an ungodly scowl from her tiny girlfriend.

 

“Umm, how about you get rid of the ice cream because you know what it does to Moses and his poor digestive system, and you replace that horrid white bread with healthy brown bread instead?” Vanessa counterattacked with a smug grin on her face as she pinched the taller woman’s hips, forcing Charity to let out an almost silent yelp.

 

“Still on about that bread babe? You really need to get over it, no one likes it but you and poor Johnny-bobs, and he only eats it because he hasn’t had a chance to taste real bread yet.” Charity huffed, pulling out of the embrace.

 

“Then put the toys back, Miss Dingle!”

 

“You’d begrudge the boys a treat, over a loaf of bread? Vanessa Woodfield, you are a monster!” The taller blonde placed her hand dramatically over her heart, gasping for added effect.

 

“I’d rather our boys were healthy and eating the right foods than being spoilt!” Vanessa couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend's antics.

 

“What did you just say?” Charity asked quickly, her posture straightening and heart racing.

 

“Umm, that I didn’t want you spoiling the boys?” The vet pulled a confused face, unsure of what had just come over her girlfriend.

 

“No, before that.”

 

“I don’t kn-” Vanessa paused, the words running over and over in her head. It made sense now, she had said what had been on both of their minds for months. It came out of her mouth so effortlessly. “Oh...that.”

 

“Yeah, that.” Charity agreed, a sudden twinkle appearing in her eyes as she took a step closer to the tiny blonde. “Our boy’s? As in mine and yours? As in we have boys together? Like a little family?”

 

“Yes Charity, as in all that.” Vanessa couldn’t help but smile the brightest of smiles, as Charity’s hands snaked around her waist. “You okay with that?”

 

“I think, for the first time...yeah. I’m more than okay with that.” The tall blonde admitted, her grip on Vanessa tightening, almost as if she’s afraid that the blonde will run somehow, or that she would not like this version of her. But she knew none of that would happen, Vanessa wasn’t like anyone she had ever been with. “C’mere you!” Charity threw her head back slightly, indicating that she wanted, needed Vanessa’s lips on hers. The kiss was slow, to begin with, filled with as much love and passion. But as those two words swam around Charity’s head – _our boys –_ she couldn’t help but deepen their embrace.

 

“Now...about this loaf of bread.” Vanessa was breathless as they pulled apart, but she still wanted to get her point across, never one to back down when she thought, _knew_ she was right.

 

“Fine, I’ll put it back! But I’m keeping the ice cream for you and me later!” Charity winked, finally letting go of the small blonde woman, and leaning back on the trolley’s handle.

 

“Deal…” Vanessa placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, before practically skipping towards the bread aisle. Leaving a smug looking Charity to follow swiftly behind, - _maybe shopping isn’t so bad after all –_ the blonde thought to herself, she’d defiantly not mind volunteering for shopping duty in the future, as long as she had her gorgeous blonde girlfriend by her side.


	3. Chasing Away the Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a bad dream while Vanessa is out on a job

It was the light hair pulling, and soft whimpers that brought Charity back into the world of the living, for the second time that evening. The first time had been a few hours before when Vanessa had got a call in the middle of the night for a cow emergency, and Charity didn’t want nor did she need any more information. She was quite happy to go back to sleep, and remain blissfully unaware of the world around her. That was until she came face to face with deep blue eyes filled with tears, and a scruffy dalmatian teddy.

 

“Mmm, what?” The blonde quickly tried to blink the sleep from her eyes, saying a silent thank you that she had put on some clothes after her and Vanessa’s late night rumble. “Johnny-bobs, what are you doing out of bed babe?” She spoke sweetly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed so that she could fully face the trembling child.

 

“I had a bad dream,” Johnny mumbled into his teddy, as hot tears streamed down his face.

 

“Aww, babes…well, umm…why don’t we take you back to your room, huh?” Charity spoke sweetly, trying to soothe the crying child. She was completely out of her depth. She could hardly manage to soothe her own children, let alone someone else’s.

 

“I don’t wanna!” The toddler stomped his small foot hard into the carpet, as his eyes searched the dark bedroom. “I want my Mummy…”

 

“I know babe, but Mummy had to go an take care of a poorly cow…c’mere.” The blonde woman smiled sympathetically, before opening her arms for the young boy. They hadn’t spent that much time together up until this point, so Charity was definitely surprised by both her own actions and how easily Johnny moved into her arms and allowed her to hold him close. “Why don’t you tell me all about this pesky dream then.” She added with a smirk, as she ran her fingers through his short hair soothing the tears slightly.

 

“It was Marshall, he wasn’t able to save chick-a-letta,” Johnny muttered, struggling a little with the names of the Paw Patrol characters.

 

“The flaming chicken? Isn’t she supposed to be his best mate?” Charity nudged him slightly, recalling all the episodes of the show Johnny and Moses had practically forced her to sit through.

 

 

“Aha, but he slipped on his ladder and hurt his paw and he couldn’t get to her in time!” Johnny eyes filled with tears once again as he thought about his favourite character hurt, and how scary the dream had been for him.

 

“But that Rider bloke called the vet didn’t he?” The tall blonde smirked, tickling his sides gently. Johnny screwed his face up slightly as he thought about the answer to her question, just like Charity had seen Vanessa do on more than one occasion. After a few moments, the young blonde shook his head slightly, signalling a no to the older blonde. “Well, when you go back to sleep you give that Rider an ear full! And then give him your Mummy’s card, and tell him that she can fix both of them up in a flash.”

 

“Mummy could help Marshall?” Johnny’s eyes lit up as if Charity had just told him the most amazing thing in the entire world.

 

“That’s what she does Johnny-bobs! Your Mummy is a real-life superhero! She spends her days saving puppies, and making sure that all the baby animals are healthy and happy.” Charity nodded slowly along with the child in her arms, a giant smile plastered on both of their faces at the mere thought of Vanessa.

 

“What do you do, Char’tee?” Johnny asked after a few seconds of silence had passed. Making the smile on Charity’s face grow, at the way Johnny pronounced her name, she knew it wasn’t the most child-friendly name and thought that Johnny had been doing a great job with getting it as close as he did.

 

“I make sure people aren’t thirsty, and I listen to their problems and see if I can help them. But mostly I just eat a lot of crisps!” The blonde woman explained excitedly, trying to make her job sound as fun and cool as Vanessa’s. Even though she knew that saving puppies would come out on top, especially since the younger blonde was going through an intense Paw Patrol phase.

 

“Woah! I want to eat a load of crisps! Do you think I could do that when I grow up?” Johnny bounced happily on the shocked woman’s lap. She knew that her own kids would never want to end up anything like her, so Johnny looking at her like she hung the moon just for him, truly warmed her heart, and brought tears to her eyes.

 

“I think, you can do anything you set your heart on Johnny-bobs! If you want to work in a bar like me, then there will be a job waiting for you as soon as you’re old enough.” She promised, placing a small kiss on his forehead as she did so.

 

“Yay! Can I bring Marshall with me?” He asked, raising the tattered toy up for a kiss as well, after smiling shyly at the young boy, Charity reluctantly placed a small kiss on the dog's hard nose.

 

“Well, we usually have a no dogs allowed policy...but for you, I think we can make an exception.” Charity winked, petting the toy’s head lovingly, remembering how protective Johnny usually was with his Marshall.

 

“I’m sleepy...can I stay in here with you?” Johnny yawned, cuddling into Charity’s chest as the sleep fell heavy on him.

 

“Just this once, yeah?” Charity whispered as she gently lifted him onto Vanessa’s side of the bed, placing Marshall into his arms before she pulled the yellow duvet over the two of them.

 

“Char’tee.” Johnny yawned so quietly, that Charity almost missed it in her dreamy state.

 

“Yes, Johnny-bobs?” She whispered, turning around to face him.

 

“I’m glad to have another Mummy like you.” He smiled shyly, before scooting closer to cuddle closer to the stunned blonde woman, finally feeling safe enough to return to his Paw Patrol filled dreamland. Charity froze, she didn’t know how to respond or if she should even consider responding. She and Vanessa had only been together for a few months, and while they did spend a fair amount of time with each others kid’s, Charity didn’t think that it had reached this point yet. Johnny was a good kid, too good for Charity. She was afraid that she’d ruin him, just like she’d done with Debbie, and like she was doing with Noah and Moses. She wasn’t the mothering type, it kind of just happened to her, and now she was laying in her girlfriend's bed, with the sweetest little boy she had ever met, he was so pure and kind, just like his mother…and he wanted her. He wanted her to be his other Mummy, and while that scared the living crap out of Charity, there was a large part of her, that wanted that too. She wanted to watch Johnny-bobs grow into a charming young man, she wanted to grill his first girlfriend – or boyfriend – she wanted to be by Vanessa’s side when he graduated…she wanted to be his Mummy if Vanessa would allow her to be.

 

“And I’m glad to have another son like you...Goodnight Johnny-bobs.” Charity smiled the brightest of smiles as she placed one last kiss on Johnny’s cheek, before wrapping a protective arm around the small boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments! Also if you have a prompt you'd like to see let me know!


	4. Making Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highly requested follow up chapter. Vanessa comes home to find Charity and Johnny cuddled up together

Vanessa was beyond knackered when she stumbled through the door just before 4 am. Her green wellies covered in dried in muck, her yellow raincoat half hanging off her shoulders and her hair an absolute mess. She hated being on call, especially being a single Mum...well sort of. She knew that Johnny would be okay with Charity for a few hours, but she still felt bad for leaving him, well leaving both of them actually. Things with Charity were so new and fun, she didn’t sign up for getting woke up in the middle of the night for a cattle emergency, and she most definitely didn’t leave her own children at home with a babysitter, only to have to watch Johnny.

 

Shrugging her coat off and kicking her wellies away, she felt free again. She debated whether or not she should even bother going back to bed, she didn’t want to risk disturbing Charity again, knowing too well how much that girl enjoyed her sleep. It had actually surprised Vanessa at first. She pegged Charity bump and dump kind of girl. But in reality, the blonde woman seemed to enjoy the aftermath of their lovemaking, more than the actual act sometimes. She loved to hold Vanessa close, their naked sweaty bodies clinging to each other. She’d stroke the vet's hair and whisper sweetly about anything that popped into her mind. She’d draw shapes on her back, and try and get Vanessa to guess secret messages until they both eventually fell asleep. Holding each other as close as possible. Even before they were girlfriends, they were like this. It was one of the things that drew Vanessa to the barmaid, after their first real night together. And even the mere thought of being held by Charity had Vanessa smiling like an idiot in the middle of her pitch black living room.

 

The blonde vet couldn’t wait any longer and excitedly skipped up the stairs. She made a quick stop in the bathroom to wash as much of the muck off her as she could, and sprayed a little perfume to get rid of the smell of cow that was clinging to her skin. Tiptoeing past Johnny’s room, she was surprised to see her son’s door open wide. Curiosity and worry quickly arose and she popped her head in. Her heart sank as she saw the empty bed, quickly she scanned the room hoping and praying that maybe Johnny had gotten up for late night play and fell asleep on his toy box, but the young blonde was nowhere to be seen. In a blind panic, Vanessa took off running towards her bedroom, ready to wake her sleeping girlfriend, before calling the police and trying to find her son. Coming to a halt as soon as she ran into the bedroom, Vanessa was pleasantly surprised and extremely relieved to see both Charity and Johnny cuddled up on Charity’s side of the bed, Marshall wedged in between them as soft snores filled the room.

 

She never thought she would see the day, when she’d see Charity Dingle lying contently in her bed, with her son nuzzled perfectly in her arms. Charity always gave off such a tough, hard as nails persona, but standing there watching the sleeping pair, Vanessa knew for sure that it was all just an act. She was the biggest softy that Vanessa had ever met, she was sweet and kind...she was cuddling with her son. Holding him close like he was her own. Vanessa wanted to remember this moment forever, she wished that moments like this were a regular occurrence. But she knew that it probably wouldn’t be the case, that Charity probably wouldn’t even acknowledge that it ever happened. So, with a slight smirk plastered on her face, she pulled out her phone snapping a few silent pictures and adding them straight into her newest photo album labelled ‘Family’. It was filled with selfies of her and Johnny, pictures of Moses and Johnny on play dates, embarrassing pictures of Charity, a few couple-ish pictures of them together and even the rare selfie Noah had let Vanessa take with him. Smiling lovingly, Vanessa quickly discarded her clothes and threw on her yellow flannel jammies. Crawling into bed next to the sleeping blondes, she gently leaned over kissing them both softly on the head.

 

“I’ll be inspecting those pictures tomorrow, by the way, Ness...make sure me and Johnny-bobs are looking our best.” Charity mumbled, not opening her eyes at all.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Vanessa asked in surprise.

 

“Since I heard your elephant stomps coming up the stairs.” The taller blonde chuckled slightly, tightening her grip on the small boy in her arms. “Johnny-bobs had a bad dream didn’t he, I’m due a lie in by the way.”

 

“Thank you, for Johnny.” The smaller blonde smiled shyly, as she ran her fingers gently through his short hair.

 

“Give over babe. Was hardly gonna let the little man suffer in silence...no kid deserves that.” The barmaid whispered, finally opening her eyes to gaze dreamily at Vanessa.

 

“But still. I know he can be a handful after a nightmare.” Vanessa muttered, curling to one side so she could face the blonde fully.

 

“No more so, than his Mother after a rom-com.” Charity winked, removing one of her hands from Johnny and placing it gently on top of Vanessa’s, letting their fingers tangle together.

 

“And you’re hard as nails, right?”

 

“100% babe...he called me his other Mummy.” Charity admitted, squeezing the vet’s hand tight as the words left her mouth.

 

“Oh...was wondering when that shoe was gonna drop.” The vet smiled reassuringly, surprised that Charity had even brought the subject up, considering how hard it had been for her to admit that they were actually in a relationship.

 

“You knew?”

 

“He let it slip a few weeks ago. Asked me if you could be his Mummy too.” Vanessa smiled brightly. She could tell that Charity wasn’t freaking out, at least not anymore. She actually seemed quite content in the thought of Johnny seeing her as his other Mummy.

 

“And...what did you say?” She asked excitedly.

 

“I said that it wasn't up to me.” The smaller blonde smiled brightly.

 

“Yeah...would that, I don’t know…” Charity ran a shaky hand through Johnny’s hair. “Would that be okay? If I said yes,”

 

“Do you want to say yes?” Vanessa whispered, the look of pure love and adoration plastered on her face.

 

“I think so...I do.” The taller blonde nodded slowly, a bright smile creeping onto her face.

 

“Definitely not as tough as nails as you’d like people to think,” Vanessa added with a pop. She knew it would be best not to dwell on Charity’s actions, even though inside her heart was racing and melting at the same time.

 

“Babe, how could anyone say no to his baby blues?” She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Johnny’s forehead, content in her choice. She was his other Mummy now, and it felt right. “Just like his Mother...Night babe.” Charity winked, snuggling into her pillow once again, hoping that it would be well into the afternoon the next time she was awakened.

 

“G’night, Mummy Charity.” Vanessa coed, cuddling with both of her blonde loves. This was the life she had always dreamed of having, and she didn’t even know it. All she knew, was that while Charity had spent the night chasing away Johnny’s bad dreams, she had also made Vanessa’s dreams come true.


	5. Furballs and Cheese Burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dingle-Field family go to an animal adoption fair and come home with a new family member

“Noah! Moz! Johnny-bobs! Get your little behinds down here now, or I’m leaving you behind to mop up the bogs with Chas!” Charity hollered, her voice travelling upstairs to the laughing trio. The small pub home had recently been getting a bit cramped over the last few months. Vanessa and Johnny’s presence becoming an almost normal sight. Johnny blended perfectly into the Dingle clan, and he and Moses had become the best of friends within the blink of an eye. Even Noah had taken a shine to the three-year-old and would occasionally play with the two boys. His relationship and attitude towards Vanessa however, hadn’t changed much. While he didn’t always talk back or roll his eyes when she talked, his dislike for the vet was still very obvious.

 

“Not the smelly toilets!” Johnny called out as he jumped down the stairs, with his hand clasped tightly to Moses’. Both extremely excited for the day filled with fun and bouncy castles they had been promised. Vanessa had been roped into attending the monthly adoption fair in Hotten - not that she really minded, it was her chance to show that she was still committed to her job and sorry for the whole Ketamine situation – and decided that it would make a nice day out for the small family.

 

“Then get a wiggle on Johnny-bobs, we don’t want to keep Mummy waiting.” The blonde coed, lifting both boys down the final few steps, before letting them run off into the living room.

 

“Do I have to go?” Noah sulked after them, a look of pure misery plastered on his face. He had originally been all for the idea until he found out that it was Vanessa’s.

 

“Already told you the alternative babe,” Charity chirped as she tried and failed to catch the running boys, who were circling the living room in different directions, their laughter filling the air as they did so.

 

“It’s gonna be boring!” The teenage boy added, plopping himself onto the sofa in a huff.

 

“Probably, yeah.” The blonde nodded spiritedly before she gave up on the pointless chance and sat beside Noah. “But you know how excited Ness was about today, with the suspension and everything that’s been going on lately…she just needs today to go well.” She smiled shyly, placing a pleading hand on her son’s leg.

 

“I get that, but why do I have to go? She don’t need me holdin’ her hand.” Noah shrugged. He didn’t know why he felt this time, well not fully. He was scared. Scared that he’d get attached and then she’d leave. So he pushed her away, pretended that he hated all the little things she tried to do for him.

 

“Look, babe, I know you aren’t her biggest fan for some reason that I don’t have time to figure out right now, but please. Just for today, try and be a little bit nice.” Charity pleaded with her son, this was the only relationship she had really cared about in a long time, and the only thing standing in the way of it being perfect was Noah’s dislike for Vanessa, and how miserable that made the blonde vet feel.

 

“Fine, but if there’s burgers I’m getting one,” Noah added bluntly, feeling bad for what he was doing. But he just couldn’t trust her…not yet.

 

“Then you best make sure that smile is bright and present at all times! Vanessa needs support, not a moping teenager.” The blonde woman gently bumped shoulders with the teenager, earning a scowl in response.

 

“Aye aye.” He smirked, adding a fake finger salute.

 

“Good boy. Now, go and put your brother's shoes on while I try and tackle Johnny’s coat, can’t for the life of me keep that thing on him.” Charity let out a shaky breath of frustration as she picked up the bright raincoat off the table. Charity had been dumbstruck when she had first seen Johnny toddling in wearing the same coat as his Mother one day, and her feelings towards the hideous coat had not changed, no matter how much Vanessa tried to change her mind.

 

“Maybe it’s the colour. Don’t ya think it’s a little bright?” Noah chuckled, playing with the sleeve slightly.

 

“Obviously babe, but Vanessa has this thing about the colour yellow that I wouldn’t dare get in the middle of.” Charity joked, pulling the jacket away from the prying teenager. A small smirk working on her lips, knowing that Vanessa wasn’t the only one that had a thing for the colour yellow.

 

After catching the two small children and forcing them into their shoes and coats, the small group set off on the drive to Hotten. Vanessa had left in the early hours of the morning and was currently freezing her ass off as she waited for anyone to approach her stall. The surgery didn’t always attend the adoption days, it was more for shelters and outreach homes for animals. But when Paddy had found an abandoned pregnant guinea pig a few weeks back, they suddenly found themselves with a litter of piglets and a mummy that needed new homes. So far no one had even been remotely interested in what she had to offer and were instead spending their time playing and adopting the dogs and cats the shelters had. Vanessa was bored out of her mind, she wished that the day would just end already so she could crawl into bed with Charity and not have to think about how she was going to get all of the guinea pigs adopted by the end of the day.

 

“Hey, you made it!” Vanessa shouted excitedly as her girlfriend came into view, with the three boys trailing behind.  “Hello, my little darlings.” She cooed as she bent down to hug the smaller boys while sending a soft smile and nod in Noah’s direction.

 

“Told we would didn’t I?” Charity smiled brightly before placing a small kiss on Vanessa’s lips. “How’s everything going here? Got rid of any little rats yet?” She asked as she craned her neck to look into the small box, still filled with seven piglets and their mummy.

 

“Umm they’re Guinea Pigs...and no I haven’t.” The vet admitted sadly, as she gave one of them a small pet.

 

“Char’tee bounce!” “Bounce!” Johnny and Moses cheered in unison as they jumped on the muddy grass, splashing small specks of muck onto their jeans.  

 

“Go, I’ve got a stall to man anyway.” Vanessa smiled lovingly at the two boys, before stealing one more kiss from Charity.

 

“We’ll be back in a bit okay...come on monsters!” The barmaid promised as she reached down to take Johnny and Moses’ hands. “Noah babe, you coming?”

 

“No thanks, I’m gonna get a burger and I need change.” The teenage boy shrugged, before flashing a fake smile at his scowling Mother.

 

“Oh here, I have some.” Vanessa quickly jumped in, before scooping a few quid out of her pocket and handing it to the still smiling boy. “I’d stay away from the cheeseburger if I were you, I had one earlier and-”

 

“Thanks.” Noah quickly interrupted, walking away abruptly.

 

“It wasn’t the best.” Vanessa continued defeatedly, kicking the ground as she watched Noah disappear into the crowd.

 

“Give it time babe, he will come around eventually.” Charity smiled apologetically, as Johnny and Moses pulled at her arms with all their little might.

 

“Hey, at least he said thanks and didn’t completely ignore my existence.” The vet plastered on her own fake smile, as she moved to resume her place behind the small table. “Go, before they rip your arm off.”

 

Vanessa smiled brightly as she watched her girlfriend run after the two toddlers all day. They moved from one kid event to another. Bouncy castles, face painting, hook a duck, you name it and they did it. Vanessa’s stall still, however, remained to be the least popular one out of the lot, and apart from Charity stopping by, there hadn’t been anyone else. Which is why it surprised the blonde vet when the usually quiet guinea pigs jumped to life all of a sudden and squeaked louder than ever. Running around to the back of the stall, Vanessa was pleasantly surprised to see Noah reaching into the box of guinea pigs.

 

“Hey, Noah,” Vanessa smiled softly as she walked over to the teenage boy, already preparing herself for him to shrug her presence off and ignore her.

 

“Alright...there’s a lot of them still here. Doesn’t anyone want one?” He uncharacteristically smiled back, as the little piglets ran over to his fingers for a pet.

 

“Apparently not,” The vet shrugged shyly while crouching down beside the teenager.

 

“That’s not fair,” Noah whispered, a frown playing on his lips.

 

“I agree. These little guys need a home just as much as the puppies and kittens...but I’ll probably have to bring em all back to the surgery later.” Vanessa gently bumped his shoulder, as the smallest of the litter hobbled over to them.

 

“What happened to that one's leg?” He asked as Vanessa gently scooped the blonde ball of fluff into her arms.

 

“This is Luna. She got her leg stuck when she was being born, and it just stayed that way I guess.” The vet explained carefully while trying to hold back the huge smile from creeping onto her face. This had been the first time, Noah had actually been interested in what she was saying and it melted her heart.

 

“Ness? Do you think I could help out? I don’t think it’s right, them not finding a home.” He asked as Luna nudged his finger with her nose.

 

“I could use all the help I can get.” She sighed happily, as she placed the squirming piglet back into the box.

 

“That’s for sure.” Noah joked, a signature Dingle smirk appearing on his face.

 

“Oi! Cheeky sod!” Vanessa playfully pushed him, before standing up and reaching her hand out to help him up. “So, what’s your big plan?”

 

Noah was a natural people person, not that it surprised Vanessa in the slightest. She had always seen the young blonde as a younger male version of Charity. He managed to rope a bunch of families into checking out Vanessa stall, he shared facts about the small creatures - that Vanessa had excitedly shared moments before - he lifted the guinea pigs out for children to hold, showing them the proper way, he even managed to use his baby blues to sweet talk an old lady into bringing the Mother home with her, claiming that it would be calmer than one of the babies. He did it all, and Vanessa couldn’t be prouder.

 

“Well, I’d call that a job well done.” Vanessa clapped excitedly as she closed the folder of adoption papers, and smiled brightly at an exhausted-looking Charity. She had stumbled over to them a few minutes prior, and immediately collapsed onto the small chair Vanessa had brought with her.

 

“Think you might have missed one babe.” Charity pointed out as a small squeak filled the air.

 

“Noah, I thought you said they were all gone.” The vet sighed as she looked into the box and saw Luna jumping around happily.

 

“I did...but I didn’t like the look of that family. Luna is special and needs a family that will treat her that way.” Noah quickly jumped off the table and scooped the little furball into his arms, bringing her over to Johnny and Moses, who were looking almost as tried as Charity.

 

“I agree, but we can’t judge a family on how they look.” Vanessa pointed out as she smiled brightly at the sight of the three boys huddled together, cooing over the little guinea pig.

 

“She’s right babe, take Vanessa and Johnny-bobs for example.” Charity spoke up, earning a glare from Vanessa daring her to continue. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think that they were trying to make a follow-up to IT, with their yellow raincoats. But I know that it’s just my wonderful girlfriend’s odd fashion choice.” She added, knowing that it pushed her buttons just a little bit and make a point at the same time.

 

“Yellow is bang on trend at the moment I’ll have you know!” Vanessa argued back, as the three boys giggled slightly.

 

“Wonder why.” The barmaid muttered, rolling her eyes playfully.

 

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make Charity!” Vanessa huffed out, before turning her attention back to Noah. “What I was saying was, Luna could have found a real home today Noah. That was our job, and now she’ll have to wait until next month and even then there’s no guarantee.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it through.” He shrugged sadly as he brought the guinea pig up to his lips, kissing her nose slightly. “I guess, a part of me just wasn't ready to let her go.”

 

“Aww…” Vanessa couldn’t help but put her hand firmly over her heart at the sight.

 

“No! Ness tell him no!” Charity quickly jumped to her feet, already seeing where the conversation was heading.

 

“You did say that we came here to support Ness, what’s more, supportive than helping adopt her last guinea pig?” Noah added innocently, as he held Luna out for Charity. “How could you say no to that face?”

 

“Babe, we just don’t have the room...and we aren't meant to have pets at the pub remember. I know you like the little thing, but I’m sorry.” Charity felt horrible, truly. She knew that Noah had always wanted a pet, and every time the answer was no, but she couldn’t risk it. She’d rather they had a roof over their heads than a squeaking furball.

 

“She...she could always live at mine,” Vanessa mumbled before four sets of eyes stared intensely at her.

 

“Really?” Noah’s face lit up, Charity had never seen him so happy in all his life.

 

“I mean, you’ll have to come around to change her cage and lift her out every other day...but if you really want her, then yes.” The vet nodded happily, melting at the sight of the teenager happy for once.

 

“Thanks so much, Vanessa! You’re the best!” He quickly stood and pulled the unexpected vet in for a one-armed hug, before going back to join the two boys who were celebrating the family new pet.

 

“Babe, he’s a big boy. You really don’t have to.” Charity said in a hushed whisper as she pulled them away slightly.

 

“How could I not! Just look him with her.” Vanessa snapped lovingly, gesturing over to Noah and Luna.

 

“Thank you...it broke my heart saying no to him.” The taller blonde admitted as she snaked her arms around Vanessa’s waist, placing a small kiss into her hair as they cuddled together.

 

“Well, that’s the best thing about having two homes isn't it?” Vanessa added, before leaning up to peck Charity’s lips softly.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Charity winked.

 

“I do. But how about we head back to mine.” Vanessa purred, stealing another more forceful kiss. “Get the kids settled and you can show me just how amazing I am?”

 

“I like the way you think Miss Woodfield.” Charity cooed back, as she playfully slapped Vanessa's bum.

 

“Marshall! Marshall!” Johnny called out running past the two embracing blondes, trying to catch the dalmatian he had been chasing all day long.

 

“No! Johnny-bobs, that’s not the real bloody pup!” Charity shouted as she took off running after him. Vanessa shook her head at the sight, before settling herself down next to Noah, Moses and the new family pet.


	6. Punishment's Best Served Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity is delighted because for once she hasn't done wrong, everyone else has. Dingle-Field family meeting. Set 2 years in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your Vanity prompts!

The four blonde’s sat in silence as Charity paced the living room of Tug Ghyll. It had been quite the week for the small family, and Charity had finally had enough. She was used to being the beacon of trouble, used to having Vanessa moan on and on about every foot she had put wrong, but now it was her turn, and she wasn't stopping with just Vanessa, no, she had gathered their three boys, calling the first ever Dingle-Field family meeting.

 

“Now, I’ve called you all here for a very important reason. Can anyone tell me what that is?” Charity asked smugly as she stopped in front of the small group.

 

“Are you and Ness gettin’ married?” Noah asked hopefulness laced in his voice. Married meant that Vanessa was staying, that she wasn’t going to be like the rest and leave.

 

“What? No babe” The tall blonde froze for a second, as she saw four disappointed faces staring back at her. “Not yet anyway.” She added with a shy smile, thinking of the small black box in her underwear drawer.

 

“Not yet?” Vanessa perked up, her eyes lighting up full of hope and joy.

 

“Maybe a conversation for another time babe?” Charity smiled sweetly, as she clasped her hands in front of her, silently begging Vanessa to let the subject drop for the moment.

 

“Right, sorry...as you were saying.” The vet smiled shyly, indicating for Charity to continue.

 

“Yes! This is a monumental occasion! Because for once, I haven’t been the bringer of destruction or misery this week! It was you lot!” The barmaid danced excitedly, clapping her hands together like a child.

 

“Charity, don’t you think this is a bit much?” Vanessa tried and failed to hold a straight face as she watched the older woman celebrate her small victory, while the three boys couldn’t help but let a few giggles escape their mouths.

 

“No, Miss butter wouldn’t melt, sunshine’s out of her-” Charity was quickly interrupted by a furious glare being sent her way from her small girlfriend, making her quickly shut her mouth like a scolded child.

 

“You’re milking this a little.” The vet rolled her eyes, elbowing Noah playfully as they both giggled at the childishness of the taller blonde.

 

“No babe, I’m not! I am paying you back for every lecture and look of disappointment you have thrown my way over the however many years we’ve been together!” Charity quickly exclaimed, making the smaller boys jump at her sudden outburst of happiness that seemed to be seeping from every word.

 

“2 years Charity, it’s been two years.”

 

“I know Vanessa.” She dragged out, in a tone that had become so familiar and playful between the two of them over the years. “Now, just like in those games you force me to play, youngest first.” Charity winked at the youngest of the four, Johnny. Who up until that point had been thoroughly enjoying the show she had been putting on.

 

“What could he have possibly done?” Vanessa quickly jumped in, ready to defend her son at all costs, even though she knew she had nothing to worry about with Charity. The blonde barmaid saw Johnny as one of her own children, and the Dingles had also welcomed them both with open arms.

 

“Johnny-bobs, you gonna fess up or do I have to spill the beans?” Charity asked nicely as she crouched down to his level, a small smile playing on her lips.

 

“I don’t wanna!” Johnny quickly mumbled, reaching out to hold Moses’ hand for comfort. The two had been drawn to each other instantly, and the bond of brotherhood had only gotten stronger the longer they stayed together.

 

“I caught this little bundle of joy and all things good, sneaking into the cellar the other day.” Charity announced, shocking the two older blondes and making Johnny and Moses’ eyes widen with fear.

 

“Johnny! You know you aren’t allowed anywhere near the bar.” Vanessa quickly jumped to her feet and stood beside Charity, ready to give Johnny one hell of a scolding.

 

“Wasn’t just him now, was it Moz?” The taller blonde glared as the two boys looked to each for a plan, a way to wiggle their way out of this.

 

“It was his idea!” “He made me do it!” They both shouted in unison, an angry scowl appearing on both their faces.

 

“What did you two think you were playing at? You know that you’re not allowed out of the back room without an adult, or Noah!” Vanessa shouted, more worried about their safety than angry that they disobeyed the rules that were in place.

 

“We just wanted some crisps Mummy…we’re sorry.” Johnny pouted, his lip quivering as he walked over to hug the smaller woman.

 

“Yeah, very sorry,” Moses added as he followed in tow, both quickly wrapping their arms around Vanessa’s legs.

 

“Oh, it’s alright my darlings. Just make sure you ask one of us next time okay? I don’t know what I’d do if you two got hurt.” Vanessa cooed as she placed a sweet kiss on their heads, before shoeing them back over to the sofa.

 

“Is that all?” Charity gasped, not quite believing how they had managed to get off without so much as a scolding.

 

“Charity they’re five! What do you want me to say?” The vet exclaimed, sending her lover a strained glare.

 

“Something a little more than it’s alright my darlings!” Charity scoffed as she mimicked Vanessa, making Noah let out a hearty laugh. “They could have been seriously hurt Ness, or worse.”

 

“I know, and I think that whatever it is you are doing here is punishment enough!” Vanessa shot back, as she planted herself back on the sofa, their eyes meeting in a deathmatch that Charity always seemed to win. “Fine! No crisps for a week, happy?”

 

“A little, but Ness is right. You two can’t be going down there full stop!” Charity’s victorious grin was quickly wiped away as she warned the two boys.

 

“Okay Mummy…” “Yes, Char’tee.” They spoke together as their eyes fell to their laps.

 

“Are we done now? I told Samson I’d meet him after tea?” Noah quickly spoke up while jumping over the back of the sofa, having had a feeling that he was up next.

 

“Not so fast young man! These two aren’t the only ones in trouble remember!” The taller blonde clicked her fingers at the teenager, forcing him to sit back down beside Vanessa, who sent a reassuring glance in his direction.

 

“Is it more serious than a few bags of crisps?” Vanessa raised an annoyed eyebrow at her girlfriend, who wore a mask of steel not showing any emotion on her face as she stared down her nervous son.

 

“So much more!” She shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest tight and took a step closer to the group, earning a chorus of ‘oh’s’ from Johnny and Moses. “Had a call from your principle yesterday, so is there something you’d like to tell me?”

 

“It was just one day, it’s not a big deal!” Noah quickly jumped out of his seat, as he felt the glare of both his Mum and Vanessa burn into his face.

 

“Noah! You have exams in just under a month! If there was ever a time to be in school, this is it!” Charity stomped the ground frustratingly, before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the teen.

 

“Your Mum is right Noah, you bunking off was alright a few years ago. But your exams are important, just last week you were asking me about Uni courses, how are you supposed to get into University if you don’t pass your GCSE’s!” Vanessa added her tone softer and more understanding than Charity’s, making the tall boy reclaim his seat beside her.

 

“I just wasn’t feeling school, that’s all.” He shrugged, avoiding eye contact with the two women as best he could.

 

“That’s not good enough babe. I wish I had stayed in school, I wish that I wasn’t stuck behind a bar all day every day.” The barmaid vented, as she reached out to touch his leg lovingly.

 

“I know…and I’m sorry.” He finally looked up, shocked to see just how worried his Mum looked. That was one of the things he loved most about having Vanessa in his life. She had changed Charity for the better, she was a better person with her, and he never wanted her to go back to who she was before when she cared about was herself.

 

“Good, and as punishment…you have to help Vanessa at the surgery this weekend!” Charity whispered, as the two younger boys began their own little conversation, already bored with watching their brother get told off.

 

“Nice, I thought punishments were meant to be bad,” Noah smirked, earning a gentle elbow to the arm from Vanessa, as she nodded over to the two boys beside her.

 

“Watch it! The only reason I’m giving you this kind of punishment is because I know that it will look good on your University application.” Charity winked, as she opened her arms for the young boy.

 

“Thanks, Mum.” He whispered as he gladly melted into her arms.

 

“And act annoyed, I don’t want your brother’s thinking you got treated for bad behaviour.” She whispered as she placed a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“This sucks, I’m gonna miss footie practice and everything!” Noah fake shouted while slumping back into the sofa.

 

“Yeah, well if you keep it up it will turn into a permanent situation.” Charity pointed her finger at him as she hissed, a faint smile playing on her lips when she noticed Johnny and Moses giggling at Noah getting punished as well. “Go on you three, family meeting over.” She added with a small smile, as the two younger boys took off running towards their shared bedroom.

 

“What about Vanessa? You said that it was all of us that was in trouble.” Noah smirked smugly as he bumped shoulders with the vet.

 

“I will deal with her in my own way, now run along before I start kissing her.” Charity warned as she leaned forward, making kissing noises as she did so.

 

“Gross!” Noah laughed, before grabbing his coat off the peg and heading out.

 

“Are satisfied now that you’ve dealt out punishments and had your fun?” Vanessa smirked as Charity moved to take a seat next to Vanessa.

 

“Oh, I’m not done, babe. I’ve saved the worst for last.” Charity frowned, as she played with Vanessa’s fingers gently.

 

“Alright, and what have I apparently done Charity?” The vet cooed as she leaned forward to kiss the blonde’s lips, only for Charity to turn her head so that she kissed her cheek instead.

 

“You didn’t give me a kiss this morning.” The blonde pouted as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

 

“Seriously? That’s worse than the boys breaking the pub rules, and Noah bunking off school?” Vanessa couldn’t help but laugh at the older woman’s expense. She had no idea what Charity was going to come off with, but she most certainly wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Well yeah! You get used to stuff like over the years, and then when it doesn’t happen…it hurts.” Charity shook her head sadly, as she let out a huffed sigh.

 

“Oh, no…they were right?” Vanessa smiled brightly as Charity’s head quickly turned to face her.

 

“Who was? And about what?” She asked forcefully.

 

“Chas and Rhona…” The vet smirked, lacing her fingers with Charity’s. “They said that I changed you, and up until this point I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“I am not changed.” The barmaid rolled her eyes and shook her head in response.

 

“You held a family meeting, just to celebrate the fact that you’ve been on your best behaviour this week. You gave Noah a lesser punishment because you knew that it would help with University, and now this. You’re getting all stroppy over a missed kiss.” Vanessa raised her eyebrows as she saw a look of realisation flood onto the taller blonde’s face.

 

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” She huffed, squeezing Vanessa’s hand tightly as she spoke.

 

“I love you so much Charity Dingle, even if you are the craziest person I’ve ever met,” Vanessa whispered as she placed a small kiss on Charity’s neck.

 

“Well, I did love you…and I guess if you repay what you owe me I can consider loving you again.” Charity pouted, as she dug her hand into Vanessa’s hair.

 

“C’mere, you silly mare.” The smaller blonde pulled on the end of Charity’s top, making them both fall back onto the sofa as their lips finally met. Holding each other tightly, they lay kissing for quite some time, just content in staying together in their own little bubble of happiness.

 

“I love you too Vanessa Woodfield…” Charity breathed out, once they snuggled together all kissed out. “Now, let’s hide all the crisps from Moz and Johnny-bobs. I am taking this punishment very seriously.” She demanded as she pulled the dazed blonde off the sofa and into the kitchen. Charity liked being the good one for once because now all she could think, was that bedtime couldn’t come soon enough.


	7. The Crash Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa end up in a car crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from bitchesloveswanqueen on Tumblr: Charity waking up at the hospital to an absolutely terrified worried!Vanessa. 
> 
> This is part 1, the next part will be up within the next few days!

The couple sat in a deafening silence as they drove down the county roads in Vanessa’s blue beetle. It was Noah’s parents evening at school, and the teen had out of the blue asked Vanessa to come so that she could chat to his science teacher about what he needed to do in order to secure a place at the Royal Veterinary College. Vanessa was overjoyed when Noah had asked and had been looking forward to the evening for weeks. But then, it happened. Charity didn’t mean to snap, to scream horrible things at her. She was having a bad day and wasn’t in any mood for the sunshine that followed Vanessa around. She wasn’t mad at Vanessa, she could never really be mad her anymore. It was Bails, well his looming trial, that had her on edge. She was petrified that she’d lose, that he’d come after her after his name got cleared again, that he’d come after Ryan or anyone else she cared about. Vanessa couldn’t look at Charity, they were both fuming and knew that even the smallest glance in the others direction would set them both off again. Normally Charity could handle Vanessa being angry with her, she actually found it quite arousing, but it was the silent treatment that killed her, that and the lack of contact.

 

“You need to fix your makeup,” Vanessa said bluntly, catching the taller blonde off guard. She had stormed off to do her makeup after their fight, and to the best of her knowledge, it was flawless as usual. “Your mascara, it’s running.” The vet added, not making any effort to look at the older woman.

 

“Oh.” Charity mumbled as she pulled the sun visor down, and inspected her makeup in the small mirror. Vanessa was right, small black streaks ran down to her cheeks. She must have been crying this whole time, and not even realised. That had been happening quite a bit lately. Charity would be lost in thought, and then suddenly she’d be in tears.

 

“Tonight is about Noah and his future. He doesn’t need to know that we’ve been fighting.” The vet huffed out, trying to put up a hard front but Charity could see right through it. Vanessa was hurting, and it broke Charity’s heart. After the last time, she swore that she’d never hurt her again, never make her cry...but she just couldn’t help herself. This was what Charity always did, the second someone got close she blew up, pushed them away.

 

“Ness…”

 

“Don’t.” Vanessa snapped, shutting Charity up on the spot. The barmaid knew that it was too soon, that the memories of her harsh words were still fresh on the air. “Let’s just put on a smile, and be there for Noah.”

 

“Okay.” The barmaid whispered back, ducking her head as she slumped against the window. The rain began to hit the windscreen hard and fast, providing a calming echo through the small car. Charity found it peaceful and hummed to herself slightly as she closed her eyes.

 

“I know you didn’t mean it, that you never mean it…but it doesn’t stop it from hurting.” Vanessa whispered after a few minutes. At first, Charity had thought it was a dream, that she had nodded off. But she knew that wasn’t the case when she felt Vanessa’s hand gently touch her leg, before pulling away quickly.

 

“I know.” Charity whispered back, opening her eyes to send an apologetic glance her way.

 

“So why do you keep doing it then?”

 

“Do you think if I knew why I’d still keep doing it?” Charity sat up properly, feeling another row about to start between them. “I hate hurting you, Vanessa! I hate seeing the look of disappointment on your gorgeous face.” She explained, trying to smooth things out. But she knew that Vanessa wasn’t going to let things drop so easily, not this time.

 

“I wish you’d just talk to me, Charity. You can’t keep bottling everything up, it’s not good for you.” The vet huffed out, sparing a quick glance in Charity’s direction.

 

“I know, and I want to change. I want to be a better girlfriend, and Mother…but some days, it’s just so hard Ness.” The older blonde whispered, running a shaky hand through her wavy hair. She was walking to close to the line, she could finally tell Vanessa the truth, or she could do what she always did, she could shut down, turn defensive.

 

“Charity, please promise me that you’ll let me in.” Vanessa gently reached out and took Charity’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together perfectly.

 

“Trust me, babe, you don’t want to know half the things that go on in my head.” The barmaid violently shook her head, trying to get rid of the pesky voices of doubt nagging at her.

 

“Try me! Charity, I-I really care about you.” Vanessa admitted, wishing that she could finally say those three words without scaring the blonde woman away completely. “And I want to help. Isn’t that what girlfriends do?”

 

“Never really been your average girlfriend…not with anyone.” She admitted quietly, as her thumb mindlessly rubbed small circles on Vanessa’s smooth hand. She had often taken comfort in the blonde’s touch, especially with everything that had been going on over the past few months, she knew that no matter what life threw at her, she’d always be able to reach out and grab Vanessa’s hand.

 

“You don’t have to put up this front with me, you can just be you.” The vet reassured her, but she knew that it did nothing. Charity was a tough shell to crack, and Vanessa had still only managed to barely get through the first layer at this point.

 

“It’s not that simple Ness!” Charity snapped, regretting it immediately after. She held onto Vanessa’s hand tight, afraid that the blonde was going to snatch it back and leave her to wallow in the silence once again. “Every day is different…some days are good, great in fact.” She continued quietly, knowing that if she kept going down this road with Vanessa, eventually she would have had enough and leave. “And then suddenly, I’m trapped again. Back in that flat with Bails, or in prison for something I didn’t do…there’s no escaping from your own head.”

 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know,” Vanessa squeezed her hand lovingly, before bringing it up to her lips.

 

“Don’t be. I’ve lived with it long enough, and most days it’s easy to ignore it.” Charity shrugged, trying to brush off the emotions that were creeping up on her.

 

“And on the days when it isn’t?” Vanessa asked sweetly, delighted that Charity was finally opening up to her more, but also angry that her girlfriend was going through all of this on her own.

 

“I lash out…I hurt the people I love because I think that if I chase them away now…they won’t end up being dragged into my messed-up world.” The taller blonde admitted emotionlessly. It was the truth, so she didn’t see the point in dressing it up nicely. This was who she was, and who she would probably be for the rest of her life.

 

“Charity, I’m not going anywhere…I told you, I’m here.” Vanessa choked out, feeling her own emotions start to get the better of her. “I’ll always be here.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Vanessa.” Charity snapped once again, pulling her hand away from Vanessa’s, as she turned to look out the window at the dark county roads. “Everyone always makes promises, they say they’ll stay, that they can handle all my shit…but they can’t. My own kids don’t even want me around most of the time.” She whispered as the raindrops trickled down the window, the rain getting heavier by the second.

 

“You lash out because you’re scared. Scared of being alone…but you don’t have to be afraid with me, Charity.” Vanessa’s words were soft and real. Charity believed every word. She loved Vanessa with all her heart, she could see their future with the blonde so clearly…but she couldn’t help but replay her own words from months ago when they had been trapped in the cellar, _‘I think you can do better…’_ sure she had been talking about Daz then, but the statement still applied.

 

“If I were you I’d have run a mile by now.” The older woman admitted, her heart sinking as the words left her mouth. “You’re gorgeous Vanessa, you could have your pick of normal women. Someone who doesn’t snap at you for nothing, or constantly keep hurting you.”

 

“Well, I don’t want anyone else.” Vanessa quickly added, a soft smile playing on her lips as she looked over at the miserable blonde momentarily. “Charity, why can’t you see it.

 

“See what? That you’ve got some serious mental issues for staying with me.” The barmaid tried and failed to seem like she didn’t care about all this, like the thought of actually losing Vanessa didn’t make her feel sick to her stomach.

 

“That…I lov-”

 

“Ness, watch out!” Charity quickly interrupted as a lamb ran out onto the road, Vanessa pressed her foot onto the break as hard as she could, while she steered out of the way and into a nearby field. She couldn’t control the wheel anymore, it was as if the car had been possessed. They hit the fence at full speed, causing the car to flip…

 

Flip…

 

Flip…

 

Flip…and then finally crash.


	8. The Crash Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your Vanity Prompts!

Everything was a blur. Vanessa can feel herself nodding in and out of conciseness, she’s trying to fight it, but she can’t.

 

Everything inch of her hurts. Charity wants to scream out, to call for help, to talk to Vanessa, but she can’t.

 

It was a struck of luck, that the farmer that owned the lamb came running out after he heard the car swerve. But the scene he witnessed wasn’t pretty. Two blonde women, passed out, covered in blood…one a little well off and the other close to death. He had to get some help, and he had to get it quick.

 

 

***

 

Vanessa doesn’t know how she got here, or where here was. It’s blinding white and smells like the surgery after a good clean. She’s got a splitting headache, one of the ones were you can feel your heart beating in your head, but she considers that a good thing, at least her heart is beating.  When she finally sit’s up, all the noise and the commotion of the emergency room come crashing down on her. All around people are crying out, begging to see their loved ones and all she can think about is Charity. They were fighting, they were mad at each other…and now they’re here. At least she hopes that Charity is here. She tries to stand, to search for Charity, but a shooting pain coursing up her leg pushes her back onto the bed.

 

“You need to stay seated Miss Woodfield.” A stranger approached, startling Vanessa. What could she possibly want with me? She quickly questioned, before the stranger came into view. Blue scrubs, stethoscope, worried expression. She isn’t a stranger, she’s a doctor.

 

“Charity, I need to see Charity!” Vanessa called out, screaming at the top of her lungs. She needed to know that she was alright, that she was alive.

 

“I can find out some information about your friend in a minute, I just need you to calm down Miss Woodfield.” The doctor spoke sweetly, but her words held no meaning to Vanessa.

 

“You need to find her! I need to know that she’s okay.” Hot tears began to stream down Vanessa’s face, washing away some of the dried blood that remained.

 

“Ness!” Tracy’s voice cut through the noise of the emergency room, making Vanessa’s head shoot up as her sister ran towards her, with Debbie and Noah in tow. “Oh, sweetie. Are you okay?” The younger blonde smiled at the doctor briefly, silently asking for a bit of privacy.

 

“Charity, I need to know where Charity is,” Vanessa repeated, panicking as she saw the looks of devastation fall onto Debbie and Noah’s face. “Where is she!”

 

“She’s in surgery babe. She wasn’t in great shape.” Tracy was the only one that could bear to speak, as Noah took comfort in his sister’s arms. Vanessa felt numb again, the pain was gone, the noise was gone.

 

“I-I need to get out of here. I need to be there when she gets out of surgery, I need to be there waiting for her!” The small vet began to mumble, her mind racing as she thought of the worse possible outcomes.

 

“Ness, Mum’s a fighter. She’ll be fine, we need to make sure that you are too.” Noah spoke sweetly, as he sat on the bed beside Vanessa and gently took her hand in his.

 

“I am…I just can’t lose her.” She admitted quietly, relishing in the tender moment between them.

 

“And you won’t. I’ll go find a doctor, yeah?” Debbie spoke up, the tears in her eyes begging to be released.

 

“Thank you, Debbie.” Vanessa smiled weakly as she hugged the teenager beside her. _She’s a fighter, she’ll be fine._

 

The doctor had no problem discharging Vanessa, her injuries had been nothing compared to Charity’s, according to the rookie doctor, who quickly shut his mouth as Vanessa started to weep again. Vanessa was scared, petrified actually. Charity meant so many things to different people, but to the vet, she was one of the most important things in her life, she was home. Vanessa had never felt this at home with someone in her whole life…and she needed that.

 

“Ness…” Noah whispered from his seat beside the vet in the waiting room. Vanessa had managed to convince Tracy to go home, leaving her in the caring clutches of the Dingle’s. A few of them had shown up at this point, taking up a large portion of the waiting room, all of them had gently hugged her, telling her the same thing. Charity was the strongest one out of the lot.

 

“Hmm?” She hummed in reply, as she felt Noah’s head lift from it’s resting place on her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, feeling the weight of emotion’s finally come crashing down on him.

 

“What? You’ve got nothing to be sorry for sweetheart.” Vanessa quickly reassured him, as she reached out to gently brush away the tears running down his face.

 

“I do, if I hadn’t of insisted that you and Mum come tonight, then none of this would have happened.” The teenager wept, as he allowed Vanessa to gently pull him into her arms. She could feel every Dingle eye glued to them, but it didn’t stop her from placing a small motherly kiss on his forehead.

 

“Noah, a lamb ran out on the road. So unless you were hiding in that field, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault, ya hear me!” Vanessa exclaimed, feeling horrible for the young man.

 

“I don’t want her to die.” He admitted softly, as he cuddled into Vanessa’s warm arms.

 

“Me either…and she won’t. She doesn’t get to die, before I…” The vet stopped, choking on her emotions.

 

“What?”

 

“Before I tell her that I love her.” She replied softly, letting her own tears fall down her face at a rapid pace. She had been so close to finally saying it, the words were literally falling out of her mouth.

 

“Vanessa,” Noah replied after a few second’s of mutual silence.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I was a jerk to you because I was afraid that you’d leave.” He muttered, feeling a wave of relief when the vet didn’t pull away from him.

 

“I know, and I promised that I wouldn’t.” She whispered.

 

“Yeah…I believe you now.” Noah looked up into her eyes, he was just a scared kid and Vanessa knew that. She didn’t mean to, but she had fallen in love with him too, and Moses. They were her boys, just as much as Johnny was.

 

“Charity Dingle.” The entire Dingle family quickly stood as a doctor approached.

 

“How is she?” Debbie asked, stepping forward from the group.

 

“She’s stable, but she hasn’t woken up yet. The surgery was a massive success, and she should make a speedy recovery.” The doctor quickly explained as a collective sigh of relief could be heard easily through the waiting room.

 

“Oh thank god,” Lisa spoke, placing her hand over her heart as she cuddled into her husband’s arms.

 

“Can we see her?” Noah asked, holding onto Vanessa’s hand tightly.

 

“I’m afraid only one person is allowed to stay with her.” The doctor explained, sharing a saddened smile with the group.

 

“I can take Noah, Moses and Johnny tonight. If you want to stay?” Debbie turned around to face the blonde vet.

 

“Are you sure? She is your Mum after all.” Vanessa mumbled, fresh tears already running down her face.

 

“Stay Vanessa, Mum hates hospitals…but she loves you.” Debbie nodded, before pulling the vet in for a tight cuddle. “Give her a big kiss from us, and we’ll be up in the morning.”

 

“Thank you, Debs.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” She winked, before holding her hand out for Noah to take. “Should I bring Johnny and Moses up an’all?”

 

“Please. They’ll be worried sick.” Vanessa chuckled slightly before she was quickly hugged by every Dingle family member once again.

 

***

Charity looked so small, and so broken lying in the hospital bed. Her beautiful face was littered with tiny cuts, similar to Vanessa’s, and her left arm was in a cast. Neither Debbie nor the doctor went into any detail of her injuries when talking to the vet, all Vanessa knew was that she had some serious internal bleeding and that she had broken a few rips. When in reality it was much worse. Vanessa quietly took a seat on the chair just beside Charity’s head and wept.

 

“I am so sorry Charity…you deserved so much better than this.” Vanessa muttered through her tears, as she laced her hand with Charity’s good one. “I should have been paying attention, I should have seen that lamb coming.”

 

“Umm, babe. You’re getting my blanket’s wet.” Charity muttered, her voice gravely as her eyes blinked open.

 

“Charity?!” Vanessa jumped back, watching as the blonde curled up in pain at the loud outburst.

 

“Not so loud. My head is killing me…where am I?” The barmaid mumbled, gently looking around the darkened room.

 

“You’re in the hospital,” The vet softly explained, the hot tears still streaming down her face.

 

“Hey babe, don’t cry.” Charity whispered as she reached out to carefully wipe away the tears. “Stupid lamb.” She laughed, before recoiling in pain and letting out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I was so worried about you,” Vanessa admitted while joining their hands together again.

 

“Hey, I’m fine aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but you almost weren’t!” The vet shot back, as she littered Charity’s hand with tiny kisses.

 

“It’ll take more than ba-ba black sheep, to get rid of me.” Charity chuckled heartily, as she snuggled into her bed.

 

“Good! Because I don’t ever want to feel like this again.”

 

“Get in.” Charity whispered, doing her best to move over without hurting herself.

 

“Charity I can’t, the doctor will shout.” Vanessa protested, with a shy smile playing on her lips.

 

“Who cares Vanessa!” The barmaid shook her head, a giant smile plastered on her cut face when Vanessa finally crawled in beside her. Vanessa happily opened her arms, allowing the taller blonde to cuddled into them. “Before the crash, you were about to say something.”

 

“We can just forget it if-”

 

“I love you, Ness,” Charity cut her off, whispering her confession against Vanessa’s chest.

 

“I love you too Charity Dingle.” Vanessa smiled the brightest of smiles, as she gently kissed Charity’s blood-soaked hair.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” The taller blonde muttered, her eyes getting heavier by the second.

 

“Sounds like the perfect end, to the worst day ever.” Vanessa quietly spoke, her calming the taller blonde into the land of dreams. She was alive, she alright…and she was in love. Definitely the perfect end to the worst day.


	9. Cuddling Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity used to hate being cuddled...

Charity hated cuddling. Not after sex, not when she was upset or sick, never! She liked freedom while she slept, not to be restricted to a confined space. But with Vanessa it was different. After the first time they kissed in the cellar, they were forced to cuddle close, for warmth and space. But for Charity, that had been one of the best nights sleep she’d had in a long time. She didn’t know if it was the whiskey, so Vanessa’s soft arms curled around her, but she felt safe, felt at peace and that scared her.

 

The second time it happened was the next day. After introducing Vanessa into the marvellous world of sleeping with women, the two lay side by side completely breathless and exhausted. Vanessa was practically asleep when her head hit the pillow, so when Charity asked if she wanted to stay, the vets only response was to roll over and lazily drape her arm across Charity’s exposed mid-drift and cuddle close. Charity froze at that moment, there was no need for them to remain this close, but feeling Vanessa’s naked body pressed perfectly against hers, it was one of the best feelings in the world. Against her better judgement, the barmaid wrapped a shaky arm around the small woman pulling her closer, her heart racing as she did so. They stayed like that all night, bodies pressed against each other, legs and arms tangled. It felt nice.

 

When she and Vanessa ended their little two-time thing, Charity had missed the feeling of being cuddled and when she ended up in bed with some random guy, she had tried and failed. His body was hard and prickly. His arms weren’t inviting, he didn’t place little kisses on her neck when it was time to wake up. It wasn’t the same, it wasn’t Vanessa…she missed Vanessa.

 

Charity knew it was a ballsy move, texting her in such a pleading way. But it was true, she needed to see her, needed to touch her, to hold and be held by her. The sex had been rushed, messy, but that’s what Charity wanted, the aftermath.

 

“Someone got Johnny tonight?” Charity mumbled after her breathing had returned to normal.

 

“Dad…” Was all Vanessa could muster up. “Just give us a few minutes, yeah?”

 

“Few minutes for what babe?” Charity was confused, she knew that they had both reached their limit and then some.

 

“A few minutes then I’ll be out of your hair.” The vet repeated while pushing the sweaty hair like off her forehead.

 

“Oh, you could always…I don’t know. Stay if ya wanted to.” The taller blonde shrugged as she rolled onto her side, not worrying about covering herself up.

 

“Stay?” Vanessa crooked her eyebrow as she mimicked the blonde's actions, her eyes trailing slowly over Charity’s body.

 

“Yes, do you need me to spell it out for you babe?” Charity dipped her head to avoid Vanessa’s lustful gaze, as she moved to gently grab her hips, pulling her forward slightly.

 

“Nope, just a bit shocked.” Vanessa hummed contently, as she ran her fingers up and down Charity’s arm.

 

“It’s cold out there, and warm in here.” The barmaid shrugged, her heart racing and body tingling. “Just making sure you don’t catch your death babe.”

 

“Or maybe, someone just fancied a cuddle tonight and thought that the only way she could get it was by having sex with the local vet?” Vanessa teased, noticing how quickly Charity had been to cuddle up after they had sex.

 

“As if. Look if you wanna go, then go!” Charity snapped, gently pulling out of the embrace and turning to face away from Vanessa. She was hurt, and embarrassed. She had put herself out there, and now she regretted it.

 

“I don’t.” The smaller blonde whispered after a few seconds. Charity could feel the bed shift beside her, and for a moment she actually thought she was going to leave until she felt the vet’s small arms wrap around her tightly, and her whole body press into her back. “And you don’t want me too.”

 

“I’ve never wanted it before, alright.” The taller blonde admitted, relaxing into her touch happily.

  

“A cuddle?” Vanessa muttered as she placed a small kiss just below Charity’s ear. “Well, what’s changed?”

 

“You…” Charity whispered back as she laced their fingers together. “I mean, you made me realise that it’s not as bad as I thought.” She added, a slight panic in her voice.

 

“Do you want to keep cuddling now?” The vet purred, rubbing her cold nose against the back of Charity’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the barmaid.

 

“If you want, I’m not bothered.” Charity shrugged, before turning around to face the blonde woman. Vanessa’s eyes held no judgement, no humour, only a softness that Charity had never seen before. Leaning in slowly, Charity brushed their lips together, enjoying the sensation as it filled her body. As Vanessa deepened the kiss, the taller blonde couldn’t help but let out a shaky moan, the blonde vet was an amazing kisser and each time their lips met it was just as breath-taking and exciting as their first kiss.

 

“For future reference, on the nights when you need a little cuddle…you don’t have to bribe me with sex…I mean, the sex was amazing. But we can just do this occasionally.” Vanessa whispered as they broke apart, both breathless and holding onto each other for dear life.

 

“Yeah?” Charity whispered back, meeting Vanessa’s gaze for a second before cuddling into her chest. “I’d like that.”

 

“Who knew Charity Dingle was such a teddy bear.” She joked light-heartedly, as she traced different shapes over Charity’s back.

 

“Shut it you.” The barmaid playfully poked Vanessa’s flat stomach, letting her hand rest there. “And don’t let go…” She whispered so quietly that she was even sure Vanessa had heard her, but she did, and Vanessa didn’t plan on doing so.

 

“Goodnight Charity.” The vet whispered as she pulled the folded-up duvet over the two of them, before placing a loving kiss into the blonde’s hair.

 

“Night Ness.” She yawned, placing her goodnight kiss on Vanessa’s chest before contently drifting off to sleep, safe in knowing that she’d still be wrapped in Vanessa’s arms when she woke.

 

Charity used to hate being cuddled. But now, she looks forward to it. Guess all she had to do was find the right person to cuddle with, and now that she had, she didn’t plan on ever letting go of her. 


	10. I'm the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> readingjewel28 on Tumblr asked to see Charity and Vanessa go to career day at Moses and Johnny's nursery.

It had started out like any other Tuesday. Charity had woken up tangled in Vanessa’s sheets, she had laughed with Johnny over breakfast and then spent her afternoon working. It was her routine, she liked routine, and arguably the best part of her Tuesday routine was, Moses, coming home. She loved her little boy more than anything and missed the bones of him on the nights he stayed with Ross. She already had the evening planned out for them. They would play around until Noah got home, and then the three of them would head over to Vanessa’s for dinner, followed by some playtime in the park. But something was different this week. Moses came toddling in as per usual, but instead of his arms opened wide for the blonde woman, his little fist was clutching a piece of paper, and Ross wore an over amused expression as she bent down to greet their son.

 

“And what is that you’ve got there babes?” Charity cooed, as Moses silently handed her the paper before wrapping his arms around her leg.

 

“Career Day,” Ross smirked as he set his Paw Patrol backpack onto the sofa. “Well, let's see. You’ve got the con-man or the barmaid.” He laughed, pointing between the two of them.

 

“Very funny.” The blonde woman sneered, before scooping Moses up and resting him on her hip.

 

“I can’t go. So looks like you’ll have to play Mum for the afternoon.” He added with a smile that he solely reserved for angering the blonde woman.

 

“Bit short notice and I don’t think the nursery would appreciate me telling the kids about alcohol.” Charity pointed out, earning a shrug of agreement from Ross.

 

“Why don’t you bring Vanessa then? Aren’t you two like practically married at this point?” The brunette man winked. He wasn’t the only one that’s noticed how unbearably in love the two women were, or how intertwined their lives had gotten.

 

“We are not practically married! And in case you haven’t noticed, she has a kid of her own.” Charity quickly jumped on her own defence, only she couldn’t stop the shy smile from peering through at the mere thought of Johnny. She loved the bones of that kid, and she has done since the start of their relationship. “And she’ll probably already be there! All smiles and talkin’ about which animals go moo!”

 

“Then get her to add Moses’ name to her presentation.” Ross added, as he ruffled the toddler's hair, delighted when he let out a small squeal joy, “I’ve got a doctors appointment, or else I would go.”

 

“I’ll figure something out.” The barmaid huffed, before exchanging her goodbyes with Ross.

 

She spent the rest of the day wracking her brain, looking for a solution. She thought about asking Debbie to go in her place, but she knew that wouldn’t be fair to Moses. He deserved to have one of his parents there, just like the rest of the kids. But she was embarrassed, she knew the types of parents that would be there. They were all doctors or nurses, or lawyers and vets. None of them were ex-prostitutes turned con-woman turned barmaid.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Vanessa muttered as they lay cuddling on the sofa at Tug Ghyll. The boys were tucked up in Johnny’s new bunk beds, while Noah had locked himself away in his unofficial room to play video games. Vanessa had known something was up with the blonde woman all day, she was uncharacteristically quiet and kept drifting in an out of a daydreamy state.

 

“What makes you think something is wrong babe? I’m cuddling with a hot girl,” She whispered back as she placed a quick kiss on Vanessa’s lips, “I’ve got three out of five of my children with me.” She placed another, more passionate kiss. “And I don’t have to open up tomorrow.”

 

“And, as great as that all sounds.” Vanessa reluctantly pushed her away, heartbroken as she saw the small pout appear on Charity’s lips. “You haven’t been yourself today.” The vet pressed on, as they moved to sit up.

 

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” Charity shrugged while picking at her nails, before Vanessa gently pulled her hands apart, and wedged one of hers in the way.

 

“So, I’ll ask again. What’s wrong Charity?” She repeated nothing but kindness and worry laced in her voice. She hated seeing Charity so distant, and quiet. She liked the mouthy, funny Charity, who would pull faces with the kids behind her back, and go out of her way just to make the vet laugh.

 

“It’s nothing important…just.” The barmaid muttered before lifting herself the sofa slightly so she could retrieve the piece of paper from her back pocket. “This…” She quickly handed it off to Vanessa.

 

“Oh, the career day! It’s exciting isn’t it!” Vanessa smiled brightly, she had been overjoyed when Johnny brought his letter home and already had hundreds of idea’s floating about her head.

 

“Yeah, for the likes of you maybe.” Charity rolled her eyes and let Vanessa’s hand drop before she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. “Not so much for someone as pathetic as me.”

 

“And how exactly are you pathetic? Charity you have your own business, that you’ve been running single-handedly since Chas got pregnant.” The vet exclaimed as she set the crumpled up paper on the coffee table.

 

“Yeah, but it’s nothin’ fancy.” The taller blonde mumbled, “All the parents already look down their noses at me.” She added, thinking about all the dirty looks she gets on the mornings when she drops Moses – and occasionally Johnny - off.

 

“No, they don’t.” Vanessa quickly interjected.

 

“Babe, you used to be one of them!” Charity exclaimed, watching as a horrified look of realisation came over Vanessa.

 

“Well…but that was because of my Dad. Not because of what you do for a living.” The vet added with an apologetic smile.

 

“Or what I did…” She whispered, feeling the tears begin to fill in her eyes.

 

“Hey, you did what you had to.” Vanessa reached out and placed a loving hand on Charity’s neck, letting her fingers sneak into the mane of blonde hair. “And I’ve never judged you for that.” She added, squeezing the blonde neck reassuringly.

 

“I know babe…it’s just…Daniel’s Mum is a Lawyer and Sophia’s Dad is a Doctor. You’ve got Lucy’s Mum who is a cancer nurse, and then this little chap Johnny-bobs whose Mum is an extremely attractive vet.” Charity ranted, sending Vanessa a shy smile before letting out a sad sigh. “Then there’s Moses. His Mum’s a barmaid, and his Dad works in a garage, and can’t even come anyway.”

 

“No, you’ve got Moses and his Mum is a kickass businesswoman, who is the boss!” Vanessa scratched her nails gently into Charity’s hair. “And she gets to eat all the crisps she likes, and go on holiday whenever she wants.”

 

“And flirt with sexy vet’s.” The barmaid added with a wink, suddenly feeling a little bit better about the pending career day.

 

“How could I forget…look, you shouldn’t worry about what the other parents think.” The vet laughed, before reaching out to cup Charity’s face gently. “The only person who matters is Moses, and he will be delighted to see you standing up in front of his class, regardless of what you say.” She brushes away the stray tears that began to fall.

 

“How do you do that?” Charity coughed, as she turned her face to kiss Vanessa hand. “You always make everything alright, all sunshine and rainbows you are.”

 

“I guess you just bring it out of me Charity Dingle.” Vanessa winked before leaning in to place a loving kiss on Charity’s wanting lips. “Do you want a hand with your presentation?” She asked as they pulled apart, and moved into a cuddling position once again.

 

“Nah, I think I’ve got it covered now.” The barmaid muttered as she ran her fingers through Vaness hair. “What about yours?”

 

“Oh, mine is going to rock your world.” The vet smirked, as Charity stole another kiss. “I’m kind of amazing when it comes to bragging about being a vet.”

 

“You don’t say.” Charity quickly agreed, with a playfulness to her tone.

 

“Oi! Cheeky mare!” Vanessa fake pouted, knowing that Charity hated to see her even the least bit upset.

 

“I could always make it up to you babe.” She purred, kissing the pout off her face before the two stumbled up the stairs.

 

***

 

“And then, the little bird flew out of my hands and joined his Mummy in the nest, and that is when I knew I wanted to help make animals better.” Vanessa finished her impressive presentation, she made a PowerPoint, handed out animal stickers and even brought a guinea pig for the children to pet. Charity was impressed and proud of her girlfriend, but she was also really nervous and had been since agreeing to attend.

 

“Well, that was such an amazing presentation from Johnny’s Mummy.” Mrs Benton smiled as Vanessa collected her stuff and walked back to her place beside Charity. “Now, who in the room thinks they want to be a vet?” She asked, and all the little hands shot up in the air. Charity had been watching Moses and Johnny carefully throughout the presentation, watching them whisper to each other and smile brightly at Vanessa, they were proud of her, and Charity only wished that her presentation would make them feel the same.

 

“Next up with have Moses’ Mummy,” The teacher announced, making Charity mentally curse at her for having to follow Vanessa’s performance.

 

“You’ll do great!” Vanessa whispered as she walked past, her nervousness obvious to the blonde vet.

 

“Hello. I’m Moses’ Mummy, Charity.” Charity gave a nervous wave, directed mostly at Moses and Johnny.

 

“Hello, Charity.” The class muttered, struggling a bit with the pronunciation. She watched as Johnny and Moses waved back excitedly, just like they had done with Vanessa.

 

“My job isn’t as exciting as a vet, and I didn’t bring a furry friend with me.” Charity started, coughing anxiously. “I have my own business, called the Woolpack. It’s a family run bar and restaurant, and the important thing you should know is that I’m the boss. Isn’t that right Johnny-bobs and Moz?”

 

“Yep!” “Boss Char’tee!” The two boys answered excitedly, as they bounced on the spot.

 

“I spend most days reading magazines, joking around and eating crisps. A lot of crisps.” She continued, stopping when she earned a chorus of ah’s from the children. “Yeah, I’m not saving lives or rescuing kittens. I make drinks and serve food to all of my neighbours, I talk to people and listen to their problems...and I’ve run out of things to say. So any questions?” She blushed slightly, as she clasped her hands in front of her.

 

“Me!” Much to Charity’s surprise a bunch of hands shot up excitedly.

 

“Yep, the girl in the front.”

 

“What’s your favourite crisps?” The girl with the glasses muttered.

 

“Oh, that’s a tough one. I’d have to say prawn cocktail definitely.” Charity answered with a smile, before pointing at another child.

 

“Do you live in the bar?” A small boy in the back asked.

 

“I do, most pubs have a house attached to the back.” The blonde happily explained, truly thankful that it was going well. Charity’s eyebrows furrowed as she saw Johnny’s hand snake into the air. “Yes, Johnny-bobs?”

 

“Can we have pizza for dinner Char’tee?” He asked innocently, making the parents and the teacher let out a small laugh.

 

“If you’re a good boy on the way home babes.” She winked, before looking up at Vanessa a faint blush playing on her cheeks. Charity continued to answer any and all questions the kids threw at her until finally, she came to the last one.

 

“What’s your favourite part about your job?” It was the teacher that asked, a surprising smile on her face.

 

“My favourite part is...when someone has had a bad day, and they come in for a drink. I make it my own personal mission to make them smile, even if it’s just for a second because that’s what I do best.” Charity smiled the brightest smile as she saw Moses staring up at her, nothing but pride beaming from him. “And I get to go on holiday whenever I want.” She winked, the room erupting in laughter once again.

 

“And another amazing presentation from Moses’ Mummy,” Mrs Benton smiled as the children and parents clapped gently.

 

“Mine too!” Johnny shot out, catching Charity and Vanessa off guard.

 

“Sorry, a great presentation from Moses and Johnny’s Mummy.” The teacher corrected as Johnny and Moses waved happily at Charity as she walked by.

 

“You were amazing, the kids loved it,” Vanessa whispered as the next parent was called up.

 

“Yeah well, it was no bird rescue story.” Charity winked, a wave of relief falling over her as she brushed her fingers against Vanessa’s. “But, I made the boys proud, didn’t I?”

 

“Definitely!”


	11. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr from audacitydreamer
> 
> Johnny and Moses like the same girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt? Send it my way!

Watching the boys grow up had been the most fun and beautiful thing Charity and Vanessa had ever experienced. They watched their babies turn into young men. Johnny definitely had Dingle DNA in him somewhere, Charity would swear on it. He was just like her, in every sense, the two would often be found messing around and up to no good around the village. While Moses followed in Noah and Vanessa’s footsteps. He could always be seen with his nose in a book, and would often have long in-depth conversations with Vanessa about anything science related. But, the conversation the boys had with their Mother’s one afternoon when they were sixteen would stay out for a long time.

 

“Hey Mum, can I talked to you for a second?” Moses muttered from his seat at the kitchen table, where he had three large textbooks opened up and his glass perched on the bridge of his nose. This was a normal sight for the small family. Since starting their GCSE’s Moses would make a point to come straight home to revise, while Johnny hung out with his friends until dinner time.

 

“Sure Moses sweetheart. What’s up?” Vanessa smiled brightly as she got up from the sofa and walked over to the teenaged boy, a wave of worry suddenly feel over her as she met his eyes and saw the seriousness in them. She had a feeling that this was going to be more than just a science discussion.

 

_Meanwhile, over at the pub._

 

Charity was working her usual Wednesday shifts when a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes came bouncing through the door. It wasn’t unusual for her son to visit while she was on a shift, and she rather enjoyed the distraction from actually doing work.

 

“Oi! What’s do you think you’re doing in here Johnny-bobs?” She called out with a smile before the teenager jumped up onto the bar stool. “I don’t think Mum would be too happy about me serving you.” She winked at her son, as she cleaned a pint glass and he fidgeted with a beer mat.

 

“I’m not here for a drink Ma.” Johnny rolled his eyes, at the childhood nickname, his Ma still insisted on using. “Can I talk to you about something?” He smirked nervously, catching Charity off guard.

 

“Just...let me grab Chas and then I’ll bring us some lemonades over.” Charity smiled and she nodded for him to grab their usual booth. She’d been there before with Johnny. If he’d been in a fight at school, or if he’d gotten a bad grade, Johnny would always come to her first, because he knew that she could sweet talk Vanessa into not exploding as much. But something was different today, it seemed way worse than a bad grade.

 

“Thanks, Ma.” Johnny nodded before dragging himself over to the booth. Charity panicked, there was definitely something serious going on with her son.

 

_Back at Tug Ghyll._

 

“Biscuit?” Vanessa smiled brightly as she leaned a plate filled with a variety of Moses’ favourite biscuits over to the teen.

 

“Thanks, Mum.” Moses nodded as he lifted a few before quietly sipping his tea.

 

“So, are you ready to talk?” The vet asked nervously, before jumping to her feet. “Or do you want a sandwich?” She added about to open the fridge when she felt Moses’ hand on her wrist.

 

“Mum, I’m fine really. Ma made us a packed lunch remember.” The young man smiled humorously.

 

“Right, but Charity’s idea of a packed lunch isn’t usually the healthiest.” The blonde woman muttered under her breath as she reclaimed her seat. “But that’s getting off topic. Talk to me, darling.” She reached out and took one of his hands in hers, bracing herself for whatever he was about to throw at her.

 

“How did you know you liked Ma?” Moses whispered, averting his eyes out of embarrassment. Vanessa was gobsmacked, Noah had been the only one to ever asked them something like this, and that had been over ten years ago.

 

“Oh…” She paused, trying to choose her next words carefully. Her relationship with Charity wasn’t the easiest to narrate, considering neither of them could even agree on a real starting point. But Vanessa was ready to tell her side of things. “Well, I guess it started the night of my friend's funeral when we got locked in that dodgy cellar.”

 

_Back at the pub._

 

Charity had taken great pleasure in telling Johnny about his drunken Mother’s actions that first night, mainly because they were so hilarious, and Johnny quickly agreed. But, then she turned all mushy. She talked about how her heart raced when Vanessa looked at her, and how she was so nervous her palms were sweaty.

 

“And then we kissed, and I just knew.” Charity smiled, looking towards the cellar happily.

 

“So that’s when you two started dating?” Johnny asked, surprised by the story. He had never really thought about it before, for as long as he could remember Charity had always just been there. She was his other Mum, and he didn’t question it.

 

“Not exactly. I was a bit of a nightmare back then, and I was afraid to admit that I had feelings for the cute village vet.” The barmaid laughed into her glass before necking the rest of it.

 

“Yeah, cause you’re such a hard lass.” The blonde teenager pushed her slightly, a playfulness to his tone.

 

“Oi, I was a hard lass back in the day!” Charity quickly exclaimed, a look of mock horror and hurt on her face. “But I put all of that behind me because I fell in love.” She winked, while Johnny fake gagged at the thought before they both burst out laughing.

 

“So...after you realised you loved her, how did you tell her?” Johnny asked once they calmed down.

 

“Well…”

 

_Back at Tug Ghyll._

 

Moses had been thoroughly shocked by his birth Mother’s behaviour in trying to win Vanessa over, knowing how non-romantic she was, he was surprised that Vanessa even dated her back then.

 

“Ma brought you back to the cellar?” He asked before laughing, he had often heard Chas joked about the cellar and his Mothers, but he never really understood why, until now.

 

“It was surprisingly romantic that time though.” Vanessa quickly defended her wife, thinking back to the night after Bails went down all those years ago. “She hung fairy lights, and had a romantic dinner set up.”

 

“Are we talking about the same woman?” The teenager smirked that Dingle smirk, that didn’t come out that often.

 

“Shut It you!” Vanessa playfully slapped his hand. “We danced together, and laughed...and then she told me that she didn’t want to keep dancing around our feelings...she told me that she loved me that night.” She smiled brightly as she fiddled with her wedding ring, still unbelievably happy.

 

“And now you’re married, and you still love each other?” Moses asked, smiling shyly.

 

“I feel like we fall more in love every day.” The vet admitted, blushing slightly. “What’s got you thinking about all this mushy stuff.” She quickly added playfully.

 

“Do you think I can borrow the Christmas lights on Saturday?” Moses blushed, as Vanessa’s eyes lit up. Her little boy had a crush. “Remember Johnny’s old tutor, Emily?”

 

“Aww, I knew I could see sparks!” Vanessa exclaimed happily, before hugging him tightly across the table.

 

“Yeah well, we’ve been texting and I’m planning on asking her tonight.” He explained once his Mum finally let him go. “Can we not tell Ma about this? She’ll turn it into a big deal.” He pleaded, knowing how much Charity liked to turn little things into something huge and overdramatic.

 

“Your secret is safe with me sweetheart.” The vet smiled contently, while Moses started to explain his plans for the big date.

 

_Back at the pub._

 

“What’s brought all this on.” Charity turned the tables quickly, shocked by the sudden flow of questions her son had bombarded her with. He wasn’t the most sensitive of boys, always bottling things up. “I mean I expect Moses to go all soft on me, but I never thought I see it from you.” She joked.

 

“I may need to book the cellar on Saturday night. Remember Emily?” Johnny smirked playfully. Charity remembered Emily alright. She remembered how much she cost and how little she helped.

 

“Your old tutor?” The barmaid smirked back, with her eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah...I’m planning on asking her out.”

 

“Ahh, now it all makes sense.” Charity replied with mock surprise, he wasn’t the brightest of the bunch, but at least he tried.

 

“Can we keep it between us Ma?” Johnny asked quickly, knowing that his birth Mother would make a big deal out of it.

 

“My lips are sealed Johnny-bobs!” The barmaid winked before she threw her best date ideas at the teenager.

 

***

 

“That was surprisingly delicious!” Vanessa announced as Charity picked up their plates and discarded them in the sink. Charity had surprised Vanessa with a date night, out of the blue on Saturday. Which Vanessa had been extremely grateful for, she had spent all week trying to figure a way to keep Charity away from the pub and Moses’ date. “Those cooking classes Noah got you for Christmas are certainly paying off.” She sent a wink the blonde woman’s way, before moving over to sit on the sofa.

 

“Oi, you are turning into quite the cheeky mare in your old age.” Charity shot back as she brought the wine and glasses over to her wife.

 

“Less of the old please, if you’re planning on getting any action tonight.” The vet smiled before Charity stole a kiss from her pouting lips. Even after eleven years of marriage, it still blew Vanessa away when her lips touched Charity’s.

 

“I like the sound of that!” The barmaid whispered against her wife’s lips, before pulling away and settling herself next to the smaller woman. “What time are the boys due back?” She asked as Vanessa cuddled into her arms.

 

“Well, Johnny usually finishes football at ten-ish, but I told Moses he could stay out a little late tonight,” Vanessa answered with a shy smile playing on her lips. She had to bite her tongue all week about Moses’ date, she wanted nothing more than to share the moment with her wife. But she knew she couldn’t break his trust like that.

 

“I told Johnny he could stay out late.” Charity shot her wife a confused glance when she mentioned Moses staying out late. She had actually half expected him to be home already.

 

“Why would Johnny need to stay out late on a Saturday?” The smaller blonde questioned quickly, worried that Johnny had been roped into something dangerous.

 

“Why would Moses?” Charity smirked, “I thought he’d be nose deep in a science book.”

 

“What is it you’re not telling me?” Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her smirking wife, she knew that the blonde had been hiding something all week, but she just assumed that it was the surprise dinner.

 

“Why is it me that always keeps the secrets.” Charity exclaimed, pretending to be offended. “From where I’m sitting it looks like you’re hiding something too!” She noted, poking Vanessa nose for added measure.

 

“I’m not hiding anything!” The vet shouted a bit too quickly, making Charity even more suspicious. “I just made a promise to our son.” The blonde quickly added.

 

“As did I!” Charity snapped, hating whenever Vanessa kept things from her and vice-versa.

 

“Did Johnny...ask you about the cellar?” Vanessa asked carefully, trying not to give anything away before Charity did.

 

“He might have done...did Moses?” Charity furrowed her eyebrows, already knowing where this might be heading.

 

“Yep.” The vet nodded slowly.“You don't think…”

 

“That we may have double booked the cellar?” The blonde finished her sentence, a look of pure amusement present on both their faces.

 

“Yep.” Vanessa placed her hand firmly over her mouth to stop the giggles from escaping. “Well, they've always done things together. They can just turn it into a fun double date. Although I don’t know how Emily will feel about seeing her old student while on a date.”

 

“Emily? She’s Johnny’s date babe.” Charity stopped laughing to stare worryingly at her wife.

 

“No, Moses asked her out.” The blonde counterattacked.

 

“Babe. Do you think that maybe…” Thr barmaid shook her head, the gravity of the situation finally hitting her.

 

“The boys like the same girl and don’t know that they’re both asking her out.” Her wife finished for her, as they laced their fingers together. The laughter had long since stopped, and all they felt was worry. This had been a big step for both of them, and now it could be the thing that pulls them apart.

 

“We should go over there.” Charity muttered, the absolute look of worry plastered on her face.

 

“What?!”

 

“Well, she obviously going to be a no-show!” The barmaid pointed out, hoping that it would be the case. “And the boys are very sensitive.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Vanessa quickly agreed, before she stood and threw Charity’s shoes at her. “Get your coat.” She added as she pulled her yellow raincoat on.

 

***

 

The cellar was dimly lit and quiet as the two women approached hand in hand. Vanessa felt a little rush of excitement as she walked down the steps, so many pivotal moments in their relationship had happened here, and the fact that both their son’s wanted to have their first dates here warmed her heart. “Hey, fella’s,” Vanessa muttered once her eye fell on the two teenagers sitting at the small table.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Johnny huffed, his night had already been bad enough and his Mum’s showing up was all he needed.

 

“Hey less of the lip, just cause you both got stood up by the same girl.” Charity quickly jumped to her wife’s defence and shot a warning glance at the mouthy boy.

 

“We didn’t,” Moses spoke up, his voice soft and weary.

 

“She showed up...with her boyfriend,” Johnny explained with after sending both women an apologetic smile, they know that he didn’t mean to snap.

 

“Is that a black eye?” Vanessa gasped as the light hit Johnny‘s face revealing the large fresh bruise that was forming, she quickly looked over to Moses knowing that he’d give her an honest answer when she saw his lips. “And how did you cut your lip?”

 

“His Dingle gob. Turns out you can’t turn it off once it gets going,” Johnny smirked throwing a look of approval Moses’ way.

 

“And what’s your excuse, Johnny?!” Charity jumped in as she grabbed his chin to examine the bruise, before doing the same with Moses’ lip.

 

“Wasn’t going to let some bloke batter my brother.” The younger boy smiled brightly at his brother. “Even if he did try and steal my girl.”

 

“She technically wasn’t either of ours.” Moses pointed out while fixing his glasses. “But, I think we should maybe talk to each other in the future. Save us both a whole lot of time and effort.” The nerdy teen reached his arm across the table to do their childhood handshake.

 

“Definitely!” Johnny quickly agreed before finishing off the last of his lemonade.

 

“C’mere you two.” Charity cooed, letting her emotions get the better of her as the two boys were pulled in for a tight embrace.

 

“You’re right, she has gotten soft,” Moses commented, thinking back to their conversation about their Ma they had a few moments before.

 

“That just makes her even more cuddly.” Vanessa joined the family hug happily, glad that their two boys were still as close as ever.

 

“Gross.” Johnny and Moses said in unison as Vanessa placed a kiss on Charity’s cheek, and they broke free of the embrace.

 

“Yeah? Then you can pay for your own ice cream!” Charity shouted, but they knew that her voice held no anger. The two woman stayed still, continuing to lovingly embrace each other like it was there last day on earth.

 

“Are we going for ice cream or what?” Johnny asked, sounding more and more like Noah at his age with each passing day.

 

“You two go on, we just need a minute.” Vanessa smiled as she handed them a tenner. 

 

“Them two and the cellar.” Moses nodded knowingly along with his brother as they ran out of the room.

 

“Give us a kiss then Mrs Dingle.” Vanessa purred as she laced her fingers through her wife’s hair, pulling them as close as possible.

 

“As you wish, my tiny blonde rocket woman.” Charity smiled as she captured Vanessa’s lips with her own. She didn’t know if it was the magical hold the cellar seemed to have over them, but at that moment she has never loved the blonde vet as much in her whole life.


	12. A Relaxing Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is two prompts mixed together. Anonymous asked ‘Vanessa asks Charity about previous relationships with women, so she tells her about Zoey’ and @bitchesloveswanqueen asked ‘The ‘there’s only one small bed, what are we going to do?’ trope’. I hope that you both enjoy! And thank you for the prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Vanity prompt? Send it my way!

Charity was going to kill Chas! Well Chas, then Paddy. She had been promised a relaxing night away from the kids, in a nice little cottage, but instead, she was being forced to converse with the two lovebirds – Chas and Paddy – plus Paddy’s ridiculously boring friends/colleagues, Rhona and her new fella…and Vanessa, of all people. Chas had been quick to apologise to her cousin, claiming that she knew nothing about the three of them coming, but Charity wasn’t buying it for a second. She felt awkward enough when she thought that she was third-wheeling with Chas and Paddy, but now that Rhona and Vanessa had been thrown into the mix, the barmaid wished she could just curl up into a ball and teleport herself back to the safety of her own bedroom. She didn’t think that she could survive a night of ‘fun vet fact’s’ from Rhona, or an onset of dirty looks from Vanessa. But it was too late now, she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no way of getting home. The barmaid was miserable and ready to kill, but instead of that, Charity decided to play nice. She smiled and laughed at their horrible attempts at humour, she offered to get drinks and counted down the hours until she could curl up in bed and end this nightmare. 

It had just gone midnight when Charity had announced she was heading to bed, but the blonde barmaid was quickly floored when the words ‘room assignment’s’ fell out of Paddy’s mouth. Her head whipped around so fast, she swore that she had pulled something. The male vet had just earned the top spot on her kill list, and with the mood she was in, she was about to start ticking names off the list. 

“Fair is fair Charity.” Paddy smiled, slightly giddy from the amount of alcohol he had consumed throughout the day. Rhona and her date had already slipped away, leaving Charity to take on Paddy after he informed her that she’d be sharing a room with Vanessa. 

“I was promised a nice evening away, not a sleepover with one of the local vets!” Charity counterattacked, the anger very present and noticeable in her voice. 

“I can totally take the sofa, I have no problem with that,” Vanessa interjected, her voice so sickeningly sweet it earned her a spot on Charity’s list, for speaking alone.

“And risk listening to you complaining about your back all week, no thank you.” The vet laughed, too tired and too drunk to care about the uncomfortable history the two woman had. “Don’t be babies, it’s just for one night.”

“Yeah, but it’s one night with her.” The smaller blonde whispered to her friend, but unfortunately for her Charity had heard every word. 

“You aren’t exactly the kind of person I want to be sharing a bed with either, Vanessa.” Charity smirked, before deciding to dig the knife in. “Your Dad on the other hand.” She winked and clicked her tongue against her teeth wickedly. 

“Seriously!” Vanessa snapped, stomping her foot against the hardwood floor like a child. 

“Look, there’s only one bed left and it gets too cold down here at night,” Chas spoke up, unamused by the childish fight she was witnessing. “So unless one of you wants to freeze to death, I suggest you stop bickering and just go to bed!” She added before grabbing Paddy’s hand and dragging the man off to their own bedroom. 

The two blonde stood still, staring each other down waiting to see who would break first. Just as Charity had suspected, Vanessa caved after a few minutes and stormed towards their bedroom, Charity following slowly behind. An audible sigh could easily be heard when the two women came face to face with their room for the night. The sad excuse of a bed was a fraction bigger than single, but not quite as big as a double. But neither had the energy to argue anymore, they just wanted to sleep and get the night over with. Charity had taken the bathroom first, quickly she removed her makeup and changed into a large band t-shirt and skin bottoms. Neither exchanged a word as they passed each other, and as while Vanessa changed into her pyjamas Charity tried to fall asleep, but it was as if her brain was playing some cruel prank on her, she tossed and turned, mentally cursing when she heard the bathroom door creak open. 

“Nice jammies.” Charity smirked as the blonde vet came back into view. She was wearing a pale blue pyjama set, with bright yellow ducks littered all over. “Love the ducks.” She winked wickedly, opting to spend her sudden burst of energy tormenting the blonde. 

“Always having a go, doesn’t it ever get boring?” Vanessa snapped back, as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, and turned the main bedroom light off. 

“When it comes to you, nope!” The blonde muttered while sitting up straight, with her back against the headboard. She watched the vet carefully from her spot on the bed, watched as she bent over to place her phone on change, watched her face light up as her screen saver picture popped up, she watched as she kicked her socks off, setting them beside her bag…she couldn’t stop watching the blonde, and she had no idea why. 

“I’m too tired to listen to you, Charity.” The vet sighed as she pulled back the covers on her side, and slipped in effortlessly. She could feel the heat radiating from the taller blonde, it was a surprisingly welcomed feeling. It had been quite some time since she had someone beside her in bed, and she missed it. 

“No goodnight kiss?” Charity pouted while sliding down the bed, leaning on her side so that she was facing Vanessa. 

“Why would I ever want to go anywhere near you.” Vanessa shook her head in annoyance, she really wasn’t in the mood for Charity and her mind games. “Plus, I’m not even-” She tried to add once she realised what the blonde had been implying, but she was quickly cut off by Charity’s roaring laugh. 

“I’ve been friends with Paddy for a long time, I’ve heard all about your little affair with Rhona.” The barmaid explained, a slight twinkle appearing in her eyes as she saw how uncomfortable she was making Vanessa. 

“That was nothing.” The vet quickly spat out. It had been a long time since that part of her life had been brought up, and she didn’t even know that Charity had known about it. “Not that it’s any of your business anyway.” 

“True.” The taller blonde said with a pop, as she rolled onto her back and let out an ungodly sigh. “But, I’m bored.” She whined. 

“And I’m supposed to care?” Vanessa rolled her eyes at the childish antics of the blonde. 

“What was it like?” Charity muttered, ignoring Vanessa’s question. When her own was met with silence, she turned her head to find Vanessa looking over at her a look of complete confusion on her face. “Kissing a girl? Did you like it?” The barmaid asked, being clearer with her question this time. 

“Goodnight Charity.” The smaller blonde rolled her eyes before turning away from Charity. 

“I’ve done it a few times…come to think of it, the last woman I kissed was a vet.” The blonde admitted, catching Vanessa’s attention just enough for her to turn back around. 

“What happened to her?” Vanessa asked, shocked by what Charity had just told her. It was no secret that Charity had a long list of ex’s, but the vet had no idea that there were women among the men. 

“Oh, so you expect me to tell you about my history with women?” Charity gasped in mock horror, a playful smirk dancing on her lips. 

“It was nice.” The vet stated bluntly, no context or emotions in her statement. 

“Huh?”

“Kissing a girl…it was nice,” Vanessa repeated, making a crooked smile appear on Charity’s lips. 

“She turned on me.” Charity answered similarly to Vanessa, but she knew that she didn’t need to explain. “Helped get me sent away for murder.” She muttered, swallowing the lump of anger in her throat. 

“That’s one way to end a relationship.” The blonde woman offered a comforting smile, hoping that her attempt at a joke would lighten the situation, but she was wrong. 

“Do you miss it?” Charity frowned, pausing to choose her next words carefully. “The feel of a woman’s lips on yours?” She added as she leaned forward slightly, settling her head on the edge of Vanessa’s pillow. 

“Dunno…do you?” Vanessa replied nervously, her heart was racing. She certainly didn’t think that this was how her evening was going to end. Charity’s breath was hot against her face as the blonde thought for a few minutes, her green eyes never leaving Vanessa’s. 

“Sometimes.” She whispered, her husky voice drawing the vet in slightly. “On or off?” She asked, ruining whatever moment Vanessa thought was happening between them. 

“What?” She muttered while scrambling away from their closeness. 

“The light? It’s at your side.” Charity smirked, noting how she had managed to get her sleeping companion all hot and bothered so easily. 

“Right,” The vet nodded as she flicked the beside lab off, leaving both women in a near pitch black darkness. 

“Vanessa…” The barmaid mumbled after a few moments of an awkward silence, filled with the echoing of their racing hearts. 

“Yeah?” Vanessa mumbled back as she felt the woman beside her shift slightly. She jumped as Charity’s cold fingers brushed against her own, exploring their way up and down her arm. 

“Do you think about it much? Being with a woman?” Charity asked, as her hand moved to rest on Vanessa’s stomach, playing gently with the bottom buttons of her top as she waited for an answer. 

“N-no. I’m not gay…Rhona was just a blimp.” The shorter blonde quickly spat out, as she turned away from the blonde again, making Charity’s hand fall onto the hard mattress. 

“Right…” She whispered while falling onto her back defeatedly. 

“This vet, did you love her?” Vanessa asked, a slight apologetic hint to her tone. 

“No.” Charity laughed gently. “I got caught up in the naughtiness of it all, I guess.” She smiled to herself, as she thought about her fleeting affair with Zoe Tate. 

“That sounds like you.” The vet whispered back. 

“Yeah, well guess some things don’t change. Goodnight Vanessa.” The barmaid spoke softly while cuddling into the duvet. 

“Night Charity.” 

Vanessa couldn’t sleep. How could she after what had almost happened? Charity had been coming on to her, she had touched her and leaned into her. Vanessa was utterly confused. She hated Charity, everyone did. But there was something different about her tonight. She was honest and soft. She didn’t make fun when Vanessa opened up, she listened and she understood. She offered up a piece of herself, a piece that Vanessa could tell she wanted to forget. The vet’s whole body ached. She gently touched her stomach, placing her hand where Charity’s had been. It had felt right, feeling the blonde hands on her, she had liked it and now, now she was craving it. But she shouldn’t be, she wasn’t gay and she most certainly wasn’t interested in Charity Dingle…was she?

“Are you still awake,” Vanessa muttered without realising what he was doing until the words had left her mouth. 

“I am now.” Charity muttered, her voice laced with sleep. The two women silently turned to face each other, their faces only a few inches apart. 

“Sorry.” The vet muttered, noting how adorable Charity looked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“What’s wrong no-” She began, but was quickly cut off by Vanessa practically pouncing on her. Their lips met in a messy embrace, smashing together hungrily. Charity was right, Vanessa had missed the soft feeling that came with kissing a woman. She had missed the sweetness, the tenderness, the silky smooth skin and gentle wondering hands. “Woah. That was quite the wake-up call.” Charity muttered once they finally broke apart, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath. 

“I don’t know why I…” Vanessa pulled away, ready for a full blown panic attack to hit before Charity took her hand. 

“Yeah, you do.” The blonde woman spoke softly, as she brushed a small stand of her behind her ear. “C’mere.” She demanded sweetly, and Vanessa obeyed with a second thought. As their lips met again, all the worry and fear that had built up in Vanessa melted away. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, all she cared about was the feeling of Charity’s lips on hers. “Let’s get rid of these ducks, they’re much too innocent to witness what’s about to happen.” Charity smirked as she quickly got to work on unbuttoning Vanessa’s shirt. Both women no longer annoyed about having to share a bed anymore.


	13. A Relaxing Night Away, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for part 2, so here it is! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Vanity prompt? Send it my way

Vanessa was freezing when she woke up the next morning. She had always hated sleeping naked, but after many rounds with Charity last night, she had practically fallen asleep when her head hit the pillow. Images of last night came flooding back, she had slept with Charity Dingle. They had sex, a lot of sex...and she liked it. She liked the way Charity teased her, the way she kissed every inch of her skin. She liked the way she used her tongue, and how when it was Vanessa’s turn, instead of poking fun at how inexperienced she was, she was understanding and talked her through it. Vanessa hadn’t felt this good in a long time, maybe ever. She’d had good sex, alright sex, maybe even great sex. But this was something different, and when she reached over and felt nothing but coldness on Charity’s side of the bed, she feared that she would never feel that good again in her life. 

Of course, Charity had left her. It shouldn’t have surprised Vanessa, but a part of her thought that maybe the blonde woman had felt the same way about their night together, that somehow she would want for it to happen again. But she didn’t. She removed herself from the tight embrace they had fallen asleep in and left her without so much as a goodbye. 

Vanessa sat up in the small bed and pulled the thin duvet over her naked body. Her joints ached, and her skin burned. She almost wished that she had drunk more than she did the day before because at least she could have put it down to alcohol. She’d have yet another confident excuse to prove to herself that she didn’t like women...but unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. There wasn’t one aspect of her night with Charity that she didn’t enjoy thoroughly, or that she regretted. She wished that things had gone different, wished that instead of waking up to a cold bed like every morning, she was wrapped in Charity’s strong arms, their bodies tangled together perfectly. 

“Morning Sunshine.” Vanessa jumped as Charity’s husky voice filled the small room. The vet quickly looked up to find Charity leaning against the door frame, wearing only her duck pyjama top, holding two mugs. 

“Y-you’re wearing my pyjamas.” Vanessa was in shock. She had convinced herself that Charity had left, that the woman would deny that it ever happened. But she never imagined that she’d look up and see the blonde looking absolutely adorable, and in her pyjamas. 

“Couldn’t find my top.” Charity said with a pop, a playful smirk tugging on her lips. “You don’t mind, right?” 

“That depends. Is one of those for me?” The vet smirked back, enjoying the playful nature the woman had about her. 

“Maybe.” The barmaid finally pushed herself off the door frame and swayed over, the pyjama top barely covering anything as she moved. “Do I get a kiss in return? Or are we playing straight again?” She asked while sitting down on the bed, her eyes roaming over the exposed skin that was peaking through. 

“I don’t think I can play anything after last night,” Vanessa smirked as she handed the mug over to her. Charity carefully moved around the bed, settling herself against the headboard.

“So, is this the part where we talk about what happened, and you tell me that it was a huge mistake?” Charity shrugged before taking a large gulp of her tea, using the mug to hide the small frown on her face. Last night had been the most fun she’s had in a long time, and while she couldn’t stand the blondes cheerful attitude, she wouldn’t mind falling into bed with her again. 

“I thought this was the part where you collected the kiss I owe you for the cuppa.” Vanessa smiled back, shocked at how defeated the usually confident woman sounded. 

“Promise not to smash your face into mine again? The black eye look isn’t that sexy, babe.” The taller blonde grinned, as she watched the duvet fall away from Vanessa. Silently the vet snatched her mug away, placing it next to her own before leaning in close. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” She whispered, and Charity happily obeyed. Impatient hands wandered, the duck pyjamas were discarded once again. The two women kissed each other with so much passion and desire, neither knowing if this would be the last time their lips touched. Charity dug her nails into Vanessa’s hips, marking the skin lightly, while Vanessa buried her hands in her blonde mane of hair. They stayed embracing each other tightly, kissing wherever and whenever they felt the need, neither sure if they should take it any further. 

“We should probably get up, they’ll think we’ve murdered each other or something,” Vanessa muttered as Charity kissed along her jaw, sucking and biting hard on her neck making sure that she left a mark. 

“In a bit yeah.” Charity replied, a wicked smirk on her face. She kissed her way down Vanessa’s chest slowly, before cuddling into the woman’s side. 

“I thought you left…” The vet mumbled after a few moments of peaceful silence and cuddling. “When I woke up and you were gone.” 

“Where would I have gone, Vanessa?” The barmaid laughed lightly, sending vibrations coursing through Vanessa’s body. “Into the woods?” 

“I was only awake and wasn’t thinking clearly.” Vanessa chuckled as she ran her fingers through Charity’s hair. She liked this. Just laying with the blonde, feeling her body pressed against her own. She liked how she felt safe enough in Charity’s presence, to just relax. “I thought maybe you had regretted last night. So you left.” 

“Yeah, well...I didn’t go anywhere.” The taller woman muttered against Vanessa’s skin, before placing a small kiss on her right breast. “I was parched, and I thought you might like a cuppa when you woke up.” She explained as she looked up at the blonde, mesmerised by how amazing she still seemed to look in the morning. 

“Charity Dingle, all sweet and cuddly. Who knew?” She teased, pinching Charity’s hips gently before she rested her hand just above her backside. 

“Don’t go spreading that around. I don’t make tea in bed for just anyone.” Charity warned, but Vanessa knew that there was no real warning behind her statement. 

“What makes me so special then?” Vanessa pressed, a small part of her wishing that it was true, that she was special to Charity. She wished that this wasn’t just a one-night stand that they would never speak of again. 

“Dunno...I just didn’t want to ruin what could be an enjoyable arrangement for both of us.” The taller woman held her breath as she stared up at Vanessa, she knew that it was a bit of a bold move to assume that this would happen again, but there was just something about Vanessa that Charity wanted to experience over and over. 

“So like, friends with benefits.” The vet muttered, her eyes lighting up at the thought. “Only without the friend's bit, obviously.” She joked, making the blonde woman on top of her smile. 

“Obviously.” She agreed amusingly, before leaning up so that she was face to face with Vanessa. “Last night was fun, and with all the crap going on in my life at the moment, I can use all the fun I can get.” 

“Me too,” Vanessa whispered back as her eyes met Charity’s. She saw something different in them, something that she had never seen before. She saw honesty and hope. Charity wanted this just as much as she did. “Do we have time for a little fun before we head off?” She asked while leaning in to brush her lips against the blondes, silently telling her that she wanted her too. 

“There’s always time for a little fun Vanessa.” Charity shook her head smugly, before being pulled down onto the blonde forcefully. 

***  
“I see you two have finally emerged,” Chas announced happily, as the two women walked down the large staircase, fighting to keep the smirks from their lips. “Now we can get going!” The older woman smiled brightly at the pair before Paddy took their bags off them. 

“Yeah, we were knackered. Sorry.” Vanessa smiled apologetically as she threw a subtle side glance at the taller woman beside her, before walking over to meet her best friend. 

“Is that a love bite?” Rhona asked in shock once Vanessa reached her. The vet could already imagine the smirk that was playing on Charity’s lips, but she quickly shook her head and linked arms with he brunette. 

“Don’t be silly Rhona.” The smaller woman laughed, as they exited the cottage. Charity was going to get quite the talking too when they got back to the village. 

“Are you alright?” Chas asked, watching as her cousin gawked at Vanessa and Rhona. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Charity muttered, a dopey smile playing on her lips. 

“I was half expecting you to be all scowling and moody. But you’re smiling.” The older Dingle woman smirked, she had a funny feeling what had gone on in that bedroom, but she wouldn’t dare voice it. 

“I’m just happy to be getting home to my own bed!” The barmaid exclaimed, prompting her smile to grow on her face as she thought about the plans she had for her bed that night. 

“I’m sure one night with Vanessa wasn’t that bad!” Paddy commented as he walked in to see what was keeping the two women. 

“Nah, it wasn’t that bad now that I think about it.” Charity shrugged, sending Chas a knowing wink. She was definitely looking forward to another night with Vanessa, even if she did insist on wearing those god-awful pyjamas.


	14. A Relaxing Night Away, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you lovely people asked for a part 3. So here it is, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Vanity prompt? Send it my way!

Chas was in the middle of the lunchtime rush when a frantic Rhona came rushing into the pub, her green overalls covered in what Chas hoped was mud. Much to the barmaid's horror, the vet made a straight beeline for her, bring the dreadful stench of cow crap along with her.

 

“Why the hell are you in my pub dressed like that!” Chas scolded as a few punters backed away from the bar, prompting to wait until the vet had either been chucked out or left before they ordered their drinks. “Look! You’re scaring my punters away and everything!” She exclaimed, ready to pounce like a cheetah, the only thing stopping her was the smell.

 

“I’m looking for Vanessa! I’ve searched the whole village and she’s nowhere to be seen.” Rhona explained quickly, the aggravation easily seen on her face as she spoke. “Please tell me that she here!”

 

“Look around, do you see her?” The brunette asked sarcastically, as Rhona quickly did a quick survey of the room, her face falling when she didn’t find her best friend. “Sorry, but I can’t hel-” She was quickly cut off by the loud crash coming from upstairs, followed by a girlish scream that sounded a lot like Paddy.

 

“Was that?” The smaller woman looked up at the roof in disbelief.

 

“My Paddy!” Chas nodded, a look of pure worry painted on her face. The two women stared at each other momentarily, before they took off running out the back. “You aren’t coming into my house wearing that!” She warned as they reached the door that led to the small house. Rhona let out a small grunt, as she quickly stripped out of her overalls thankful that she had decided to keep her jeans and shirt on today.

 

“Happy?”

 

“Extremely! Try doing it before you come into my pub next time!” The barmaid smirked to herself as they took off into the house. “Paddy!” She called out, receiving an unrecognisable mumble in return, sending both women rushing up the stairs. As they reached the top, both women were floored by the sight of Paddy practically passed out outside of Charity’s room, with an extremely annoyed looking Charity standing over him wearing only an ill-fitting duck pyjama top and an ungodly scowl.

 

“What did you do to him?” Rhona questioned as she bent down to check if her ex-husband was alright.

 

“Me? It’s that bloody idiot that doesn’t know how to knock!” Charity shot back, a slight blush running up her neck and along her jaw.

 

“Oh, so that is what you’ve been doing while I’ve been slaving away?” Chas rolled her eyes at her cousin, before leaning down to gently caress Paddy’s face.

 

“It’s my afternoon off!” The barmaid huffed, trying to be careful not to move too much in case the trio got an unwanted eyeful. “And what or who I do on my day off is none of your business.” She added through gritted teeth, as Paddy groaned from his place on the floor.

 

“My poor baby, are you okay?” The barmaid placed a gentle kiss on his head, hissing as she watched him try and fail to get up.

 

“I can’t unsee what I’ve just seen,” Paddy muttered, his face a white as a ghost. Charity couldn’t help but roll her eyes, and let out an inappropriate chuckle.

 

“Oh, it’s only sex Paddy!” Charity exclaimed before sending him a cheeky wink.

 

“S-sex with a w-woman!” The man stuttered, catching the two brunette women completely off guard, prompting them to abandon Paddy and gawk over at the blonde.

 

“Shut it!” The barmaid hissed, her eyes raging with pure unadulterated anger, terrifying the aching man.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were batting for that team again.” Chas sent her cousin an oddly supportive smile that she knew would drive the blonde crazy. “Aren’t you gonna introduce us to your new girlfriend?” She winked.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, and I’m afraid she’s not decent at the moment…so if you don’t mind, I’m gonna.” Charity pointed towards the bedroom while clicking her tongue against her teeth. She was about to retreat into the safety of her bed, and the soft arms of her tiny blonde when Chas stood abruptly.

 

“Help us move Paddy because you’ve broken him with your lesbianism!” She sneered, a small chuckle escaping from Rhona’s lips as she spoke. “And while you're at it, get your partner in crime to help an all!” The brunette tried to move towards the door, but before she could get anywhere near it Charity jumped in front her and Paddy tried once again to move.

 

“No!” They both shouted before Paddy winced in pain.

 

“What is up with you two?” Rhona questioned suspiciously, slightly enjoying the show that was playing out.

 

“Nothin’ just don’t think heavy lifting is her thing.” The blonde fake smiled as she ran a shaky hand through her messy mane of hair. “She’s small but feisty.” She whispered, not as quietly as she had planned.

 

“You’re hiding something, Charity Dingle!” Chas exploded, pointing a warning finger at her cousin praying that hasn’t gotten herself into any more trouble. “She’s not married to a bloke around here is she?”

 

“Why do you always assume that I go for married people?” The blonde shot back, squaring up to her cousin.

 

“Because you have done. Quite a bit actually.” The brunette barmaid pointed out, not backing down one bit.

 

“Can we finish this discussion later? His back is gonna be a hell of a lot worse if we don’t shift him soon.” Rhona spoke up, causing Chas to turn and face them and sent Paddy an apologetic smile.

 

“Right, on three.” Chas prompted the three women to lean down and grab a bit of Paddy, they were about to hoist him up when the sound of ‘Pocketful Of Sunshine’ filled the air, stopping the women in their tracks, as the two brunettes practically craned their necks to look at the blonde's door.

 

“Isn’t that Vanessa’s ringtone?” Rhona muttered shaking her head in disbelief, of course, it wasn’t Vanessa’s ringtone. Why would Vanessa be hiding in Charity’s bedr…Rhona gasped, praying that it wasn’t true.

 

“How would I know?” Charity shrugged nonchalantly. “I happen to love that song.” She added, dancing to the last few lines of the chorus before it finally ended.

 

“Oh no...still!” Chas scowled. She had pressed Charity about their night in the cottage together and had gotten every sordid detail. But she has assumed that it was a one-time thing, and she definitely didn’t expect any of this to happen.

 

“Shut it, Chas!” The blonde woman pleaded, but Chas wasn’t having any of it. All she cared about was moving Paddy into bed, and they needed all the help they could get.

 

“She’s in there, isn’t she?” She asked Paddy, who nodded weakly. “The jig is up Vanessa, you can come out…literally.” She called out, the group listening closely as they heard someone move in Charity’s room.

 

“Hi…” Vanessa’s head popped out of the door, as she held Charity silk sheets to her naked body.

 

“You’re supposed to be at work missy! Not playing hooky with Charity Dingle!” Rhona gasped, watching as her best friends face turned an alarming shade of red.

 

“We were having a slow day, and I finished all my call outs.” The vet mustered, as Charity sent her a cheeky, yet apologetic smile.

 

“Hello, a man in tremendous pain here,” Paddy muttered, pulling the trio’s gazes away from Vanessa.

 

“Sorry. You coming to help or what?” Chas shot back at the blonde vet.

 

“I would, but I think me being near Paddy, for the time being, would do more damage than good.” Vanessa’s blush deepened as she tightened her grip on the sheet.

 

“I concur.” The man quickly agreed, a shiver running down his spine as he thought back to the scene he walked in on.

 

***

 

With Paddy tucked safely into Chas’ bed, and Rhona exclaiming that there wasn’t much point in Vanessa coming back to work, the group disbanded. Chas went back to the pub and roped Marlon and Faith into covering the bar, Rhona took her mucky overalls and headed back to the surgery, while Charity and Vanessa lay cuddled in the blonde's bed.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened…” Vanessa whispered as Charity ran her hands lazily through her hair. After Paddy’s interruption, neither were suddenly in the mood to finish their little slice of afternoon delight, so instead, they prompted for cuddles, which were slowly becoming Charity’s new favourite thing. “And now they all know.”

 

“It’s not too bad babe.” Charity whispered sweetly, trying to downplay what had happened. But she feared for what might happen now. Vanessa had barely accepted her own sexuality, and the barmaid knew that she wouldn’t be ready to scream it from the rooftops just yet. She didn’t want the blonde to suddenly drop her like a mucky stick and pretend that none of this had happened. “Least you’ve got the rest of the day off work.”

 

“True, but I’ve also got an extremely awkward few days ahead of me.” The vet turned and buried her face into Charity's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the blonde.

 

“I can’t believe that blundering idiot fainted.” The blondes laugh vibrated through them both, making Vanessa pull back and look at her bed buddy properly. “You’d think he’s never seen someone going down there before.”

 

“Poor Chas if that’s the case.” The smaller woman added, the laughter only intensifying until the two cuddled contently once again. “So...what do we do now then? Now that it’s all out in the open, well kind of anyway.”

 

“Well, that all depends on you, Miss Woodfield.” Charity whispered, averting her eyes as she felt Vanessa’s flicker up.

 

“On me?” Vanessa asked in confusion while moving to straddle the taller blonde.

 

“You’ve got two options.” She began while her hands explored the vets bareback, leaving small scratches as she moved. “You can wipe today from your memory and we can keep sneaking around and ignoring the judgemental looks from them three.” The blonde paused as Vanessa leaned down to press their lips together.

 

“Tempting. What’s my other option?” The vet winked, hoping that the other option wasn’t to forget any of it had happened and never see each other.

 

“You go on a date with me on Friday night.” Charity whispered as their lips were about to touch once more. In shock Vanessa quickly pulled away, letting her hands that were once tangled in Charity’s hair fall to her shoulders.

 

“A date? Like at a restaurant?” Vanessa muttered her mouth hanging open.

 

“I was thinking maybe a movie and a pizza, but dinner at a fancy restaurant could work also.” The blonde bit her lip as she waiting for Vanessa to speak. Vanessa’s eyes met hers, a slight twinkle flashing in them, as she reached up to gently caress Charity’s face. “Is that a yes?” She added, a whole new vulnerability shining through in her voice.

 

“No.” Vanessa shook her head, making unwanted tears flood into Charity’s eyes. “This is…” The blonde smirked playfully as she threw herself at the blonde woman, tangling their bodies together in an enjoyable dance that they’ve perfected over the last few months.


	15. Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Charity's fight lead to a surprising confession

The second Ryan and Irene left Tug Ghyll it started. Vanessa knew that Charity would be upset, be angry. But what hadn’t expected from the blonde was complete and utter silence. She hadn’t shouted or screamed. There was no snide remarks or dirty looks. It was driving Vanessa crazy, she needed to know where she stood with the blonde, but all she was getting was blank stares.

 

“Charity, please talk to me,” Vanessa begged as she sat on the coffee table in front of the blonde. She saw the blondes chest puff out slightly, indicating a soft chuckle flowing through her body.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to hear what I’ve got to say right now!” Charity spoke softly, but the anger was dripping from her words.

 

“I’m sorry, I really thought that I was help-” The vet reached out to touch Charity, who quickly stood and walked over to the fireplace as she drained her wine.

 

“Yeah well just like the last time when you stuck your nosey gob in, you weren’t helping Vanessa!” The barmaid shouted, at last, making Vanessa flinch as the words hit her hard. “You always think that you know better than me, don’t you?” The blonde added as Vanessa stood to walk over to her.

 

“No, I don’t think-”

 

“You think that just because you have an alphabet after your name, that you know better.” She spat, holding her hand out to stop the vet in her tracks. “Well news flash Vanessa, you know nothing! Nothing about who I am, nothing about what is best for me, or for my children!”

 

“I didn’t do this to hurt you Charity,” Vanessa muttered, her eyes full of fresh tears. “I was trying to show Irene how serious you are about Ryan.”

 

“No. You did this for yourself, Vanessa!” Charity screamed as loud as she could. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a little sad, and that there’s no point in me putting mascara on anymore because it doesn’t last past lunchtime!” She added sarcastically.

 

“You know me better than that Charity.” The vet sniffled, the blondes words truly cutting her like a knife. “You know that I’m here for you, no matter what.”

 

“That’s what they always say.” Charity muttered as she ranked her hands through her mane of hair. “I get a little moody and they try and sort me out because let’s face it the only thing I’m good for is a bit of fun.” She knew that she’d gone too far this time, but the words had spilt out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

 

“Charity you’ve been a moody cow since the day I met you! It’s who you are, and I accepted that a long time ago.” Vanessa shook her head as she walked closer, ignoring Charity’s protests. “You’ve got to believe me Charity. I really thought that talking to Irene was the right move.”

 

“You had no right to put into this! Do you realise how bad this could have ended?” The blonde snapped her voice hoarse from all the shouting. “I’m trying to build a relationship with my son, and you almost cost me that today.”

 

“And I feel horrible,” Vanessa tried to reach out and touch her girlfriend before her hand was quickly pushed away.

 

“It’s always about you isn’t.” Charity finally lost it. “You called the police because you couldn’t deal with my past. You were practically forcing me into telling Tracy because you were scared for her wellbeing.” She paused, the hot tears falling down her face fast. “I’ll never come first, will I?”

 

“Charity, don’t say stuff like that.” The vet cried out, hugging herself.

 

“Like what Vanessa, the truth?” She spat, her Dingle smirk planted firmly on her lips. “I need to get out of here, because right now…right now I don’t know whether to whack you…or.” She quickly wiped away the fresh tears, as she moved to walk out.

 

“No, please don’t go Charity.” Vanessa stood in the doorway, blocking the blonde in.

 

“Move out of my way Vanessa! I mean it, don’t make me say something that I’ll regret.” Charity hissed, before pushing through the small gap that Vanessa has made.

 

“Please don’t walk away like this Charity!” The vet called down the street as the barmaid stormed away.

 

“We’re done here, Vanessa!” Charity shouted back, thankful that the streets were bare for a change.

 

“No, wait!” Vanessa screamed, her heart breaking as Charity continued to walk. “I did it because I love you Charity!” She shouted, her heart fluttering as she saw the blonde stop abruptly and turn back.

 

“You love me...don’t say something like that if you don’t mean it, Vanessa.” The barmaid warned as she reached the crying blonde.

 

“I mean every word. I love you, with all my heart.” Vanessa promised while studying Charity’s face for any indication of what effect her words had on her. She had been wanting to scream them from the rooftops for weeks now, but it had been Charity’s pending reaction that had prompted her to keep her mouth shut.

 

“Well, I flamin’ well love you too Vanessa Woodfield!” Charity muttered softly, the tears glistening in her eyes. “Get over here!” The barmaid tightly gripped the blonde's shirt, pulling her into her arms, before their lips were pressed together firmly. The fighting and heartache of the day washed away.


	16. We're Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I want to see Johnny and Moses have a fight, and see how Charity and Vanessa deal with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Vanity prompt? Send it my way!

Moses and Johnny had been so excited for their first official sleepover. It was a welcomed relief for both women when their son’s had declared each other as their best friend. It made playdates, days out and family gathers so much easier, and now the boys were being put to the ultimate test, and both couldn't wait. The evening started out as normal. The boys messed about during dinner, pulling faces and partaking in a small food fight, that Vanessa is sure Charity started. Then they had their bath’s, Johnny went first, while Moses watched tv with his Mother. After bath time it was time for a movie, both agreeing on The Lion King. But as the two women chatted in the kitchen during Hakuna Matata, things took a turn for the worse.

 

Moses toddled over to the shared toy box in search of his new dinosaur teddy that Vanessa had gotten him on their latest shopping trip. It was almost as big as Johnny but just as soft and cuddly as Moses. Vanessa had planned on getting both boys a dinosaur each, but there had only been one left and Johnny had no real interest in the toy so Moses excitedly claimed it as his. As he toddled back to the sofa to join his best friend, Johnny’s brow furrowed while he reached out to grab the dinosaur.

 

“No, it’s mine!” Johnny snapped as he grabbed the tail and pulled, bringing the dinosaur and Moses closer to him.

 

“Mine!” Moses snapped back, trying to pull it back into his embrace.

 

“Give us it back!” The younger blonde shouted as he pounced onto the Dingle boy.

 

“Mummy got it for me!” Moses muttered as he tried to wiggle away from Johnny and save his dinosaur.

 

“It’s not your Mummy!” Johnny snapped as he finally snatched the teddy off the smaller boy and threw it across the room.

 

“It is my Mummy!” The Dingle boy snarled as he pushed Johnny off him and jumped to attack.

 

“Not!” He hissed as they threw soft punches into the smaller boy on top of him.

 

“Johnny! Moses!” Vanessa quickly ran in once the sound of the boys fighting finally drifted over.

 

“What the heck is going on here?!” Charity shouted as she lifted Moses off Johnny, their arms still swinging for each other.

 

“I’m not your friend anymore!” Johnny spat before running up the stairs, leaving the two women completely confused by what had just happened.

 

“I wanna go home!” Moses buried his face into his Mother’s hair as soft whimpers filled the room. It was no surprise to either woman, Moses had always been the more sensitive out of the two toddlers.

 

“Hey, what’s up little fella? You were so excited about your sleepover with Johnny.” Charity cooed before setting the small boy onto the sofa and taking a seat next to him.

 

“I don’t wanna stay!” He whined before running over to get his toys from the toy box to place in his backpack.

 

“I don’t know what’s come over him, I should probably get him home.” The barmaid whispered to her girlfriend, who walked over to rub Charity’s shoulders lovingly.

 

“Yeah...and I should talk to Johnny about sharing.” She whispered back, before placing a kiss into the blonde mane of hair. “I’m sorry the night is ruined.”

 

“Don’t be daft. You know what kids are like.” Charity smiled shyly as she reached out to lace her fingers through Vanessa’s as the smaller blonde hugged her from behind.

 

“I know, but they usually get on like a house on fire them two.” Vanessa shrugged as they watched the toddler angrily sort through the toys. If the two women weren’t filled to the brim with worry, they would find the whole scene in front of them quite hilarious.

 

“Ross probably had Moses up till crazy o’clock watching movies or something.” The barmaid sighed deeply as she leaned into Vanessa’s touch, not quite ready to retreat back to her own house and away from her girlfriend. “They’ll be the best of friends in a day or two.” She chuckled gently, although the vet could tell that she as just as concerned about the sudden fight between the boys.  

 

“I’m still having a word with Johnny. He knows not to hit, and to use his words instead.” The vet shook her head, thinking back to the meetings she had already attended at nursery because of Johnny’s tendency to use his fists over his words.

 

“You sure them two weren't switched at birth? Your Johnny seems to have a little touch of the Dingle DNA in him.” Charity laughed, earning a small smack from her blonde girlfriend. She loved to tease Vanessa’s about Johnny’s Dingle-like actions.  

 

“Shut it, or there will be no more sleepovers for you and all,” Vanessa exclaimed sarcastically, as she pulled away from the blonde’s shoulders and walked around the sofa.  

 

“Vanessa! Your words shock me to the core.” The taller woman gasped as she latched onto Vanessa’s waist and pulled her onto the sofa playfully.

 

“Mummy, can we go now.” Moses stomped his feet the whole way over to the sofa, where the couple lay in each other’s arms. Charity could tell at this moment that something was seriously wrong with her son because normally he would have been begging them to let him join in the cuddle session.

 

“Sure thing babes, why don’t you go and say bye to Johnny-bobs first.” Charity untangled herself from Vanessa regrettably, missing the woman’s touch immediately.

 

“No!” The child cried out, as he quickly wrapped himself around his Mother’s leg, and hid his face in her jeans.

 

“Moses, what are you playing at!” The barmaid asked as she tried to pry the child from her leg so that she could see his face.  

 

“I don’t like Johnny anymore!” Moses sniffled as hot tears ran down his face.

 

“Babes, yesterday you were saying how Johnny was your best friend.” Charity smiled sweetly as she pulled her sleeve down over her hand and wiped his wet cheeks.  

 

“He was mean to me...he said bad things.” The Dingle boy mumbled.

 

“What kind of bad things sweetheart?” Vanessa asked softly as she rubbed her hand up and down the child’s back, hating the fact that Johnny had caused him this much pain.

 

“He said...he said that you weren't my Mummy.” Moses stuttered as she stared hopefully at Vanessa, hoping and praying that Johnny hadn’t been telling the truth and that Vanessa was his Mummy too.

 

“Oh Moses, come here darling.” The vet opened her arms for the small child, who quickly ran into them, burying himself in her yellow sweater.

 

“Is it true? Are you not my Mummy too?” His whispered into her neck, his tears soaking through the thick fabric.  

 

“Moz, the thing is-” Charity tried to speak, but was quickly cut off by her blonde girlfriend.

 

“Of course it’s not true my little darling.” Vanessa winked sweetly at Moses, whose eyes lit up at the news.

 

“Ness, you don’t have to.” The blonde whispered, not wanting to upset Moses anymore.

 

“Yes, I do.” She replied firmly, as she scooped Moses up and sat him comfortably on her hip, before walking over to the staircase. “Johnny, can you please come down here.” She called out and waited until she heard the telltale sound of his elephant feet moving about upstairs before she sat Moses down gently on the sofa.

 

“Am I in trouble?” Johnny asked, his eyes red and bloodshot. Vanessa’s heart broke. She couldn’t believe that her son had sat upstairs crying on his own, instead of coming down to her.  

 

“No mate. We just need to have a little chat with our two favourite boys.” Charity smiled brightly as she watched the toddler climb up onto the sofa and sit as far away from Moses as possible.  

 

“Moses told us what you two were fighting about.” Vanessa smiled softly at both boys, who threw each other a pained look.

 

“It’s not fair! Why do I have to share my Mummy and he doesn’t!” The younger boy exclaimed as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

 

“Do you want Moses to share his too?” His Mother asked as she knelt down to meet his gaze, smiling as he nodded gently. “Would you have a problem with that sweetheart?” She asked Moses but saw Charity shake her head as well. That gesture alone was enough to melt her heart. She couldn’t believe that the big bad Charity Dingle wanted to become a second Mother to her child, another parent. The thing that Vanessa always wished for Johnny to have.  

 

“Nope!” Moses replied with a pop, before smiling shyly at Johnny. “We’re brothers, like me and Noah and we have the same Mummy!” He explained simply.

 

“That’s right.” The vet agreed, sending the shy boy a small wink.

 

“Johnny-bobs, I’d love to be your Mummy too.” Charity bent down to ruffle the blonde’s hair, watching as his whole face suddenly began to beam with excitement.

 

“Really?” Johnny bit his lip in hopes that his wish was coming true.

 

“Really really!” The barmaid winked before she was quickly attacked by a set of small arms wrapped around her neck.

 

“Now we have the same Mummy’s...are we friends again?” Moses asked shyly once Johnny reclaimed his seat, moving a little closer to Moses this time.

 

“No…” Johnny shook his head, prompting the two women to share a pained look. “We’re brothers.” He smiled the brightest of smiles, before launching himself at Moses, the two hugging each other as tight as they possibly could before they were quickly joined by their Mummy’s.


	17. A Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @gemmamacwales asked for lost engagement/wedding ring. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Vanity prompt? Send it my way!

The sound coming from the small pub home was both infuriating and alarming to the brunette pub owner. She had sent Charity away to change a barrel almost an hour ago, and while she had assumed the blonde had bunked off afterwards to play hooky with her fiancé, she definitely didn’t expect to walk into her living room and find that a Charity bomb had exploded. “Where is it!” She heard Charity mumble as pillows flew across the room, landing at her feet. “I could have sworn…”

 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Chas shouted, watching as Charity’s head popped up over the sofa, a huge scowl very present on her face.

 

“I’ve lost it haven’t I?” She exclaimed while walking around to the back of the sofa, stepping over the mess she had made everywhere.

 

“The plot? You lost that years ago babe.” The brunette joked, making the already intense scowl burn deeper.

 

“This isn’t funny Chas!” Charity hissed before holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers, making the pub own gasp in shock.

 

“No, this isn’t one bit funny!” Chas quickly moved to hold her hand in shock, all the humour suddenly drained from the situation. “How the hell did you lose a rock that size?!” She slapped her cousin gently. Chas had been immediately jealous of the ring when Charity had first shown it off. It was a large diamond, bigger than any Chas had ever seen before, surrounded by smaller diamonds, and the brunette wished she had one of her own more than anything.

 

“I take it off when I’m changing a barrel, and I could have sworn that I left it by the sink because I’ve got no pockets...but now it’s gone, babe!” The blonde pulled away and quickly began to pace the messy living room. She had really messed up this time, and she knew that Vanessa wasn’t going to take lightly to her losing her engagement ring a few weeks after getting it. “Vanessa is going to murder me!”

 

“Yeah, she’s not gonna be happy.” The brunette softly agreed, knowing how she felt about the situation, and it wasn’t even her that gave Charity the ring.

 

“Ya think?” She snapped sarcastically. “She may be tiny, but that woman is terrifying when she’s angry.”

 

“Charity Dingle, scared of a little vet.” Chas chuckled, angering the blonde woman even more than she thought was possible.

 

“This isn’t funny. This is the only time that Ness has ever and will hopefully ever be engaged.” She moaned, before planting herself on the arm of the sofa, before burying her head in her hands. “The ring was her Grandmother’s and now I’ve gone a lost it!”

 

“What have you lost? If it’s the plot then I don’t think you ever had that, to begin with.” Vanessa suddenly appeared as the last view words fell from Charity’s mouth.

 

“Ha, that’s what I said.” Chas smiled brightly at the vet, having developed quite a strong friendship over the last few years, much to Charity’s protest.

 

Vanessa laughed along with the brunette, before noticing how quiet her fiancé was. “Charity, I was just kidding.” She smiled sweetly, but when received no response from the blonde she quickly rushed over to her side. “Hey, what’s wrong baby?” She knelt down and whispered sweetly to her lover.

 

“I’ll just leave you two to it…” The barmaid nodded gently before leaving the couple, while she wished that she could be a fly on the wall for the pending conversation, she also respected their privacy.

 

“Talk to me, Charity.” The vet whispered once again, once they were finally left alone. Lovingly she ran her fingers through the mane of blonde hair, trying to prompt the blonde to look at her.

 

“I lost it...the ring.” The barmaid muttered as she weakly met Vanessa’s gaze.

 

“Your engagement ring?” The vet asked emotionless, as the ring in question burned a hole in her pocket. She knew that she should just tell her that she has it, but a part of her wanted to hear what the blonde had to say for herself.

 

“I am so sorry babe. You know that I take it off to change a barrel and while I normally put it in my pocket, these bloody trousers don’t have any, so I sat it down and now it’s gone.” Charity quickly rambled, as she laced her fingers with Vanessa’s. “And I know that it was important, not just because it’s an engagement ring, and I understand if you’re mad. You have every right to scream and shout, trust me I deserve all of it.” The barmaid pauses as a light chuckled filled the small home. “Why are you laughing?”

 

“I came over earlier, and caught a little someone trying on your ring.” She explained with an amused smile on her lips. She thought back to the look of surprise on the young girl’s face when she had spotted the ring on her finger, and how she had begged Vanessa not to tell her Grandma in case she got in trouble. “So, I went to get you this.” She pulled out a long silver chain from her pocket and let it pool into Charity’s hand gently.

 

“A chain?”

 

“A place for you to keep your ring when you’ve got to take it off.” Vanessa smirked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ‘missing’ ring.

 

“Oh thank god.” Charity let out a shaky sigh, as she quickly pulled Vanessa into her arms. “I was half expecting you to dump me.”

 

“Charity, you’d lose your head if it wasn’t screwed on!” The vet laughed as she placed a small kiss into the blonde's hair. “There is nothing you could do, that would change the way I feel about you.” She gently cupped her face and brushed their nose’s together.

 

“Me and all.” The blonde blushed, before placing a simple kiss on Vanessa’s sweet lips. “I love you, Ness.”

 

“Not as much as I love you,” Vanessa whispered against her lips, before taking her left hand in her own. “Now, please try to not lose it again before the wedding.” She smirked as she slipped the ring onto Charity’s slim fingers for the second time since she asked the barmaid to marry her.

 

“I promise that I will never let this thing out my sight again.” Charity quickly promised before quickly pulling the chain over her head, and letting it fall onto her neck. “Come here you!” She winked before they met as one, both opting to leave the tidying up for later or better yet, for Paddy. After all, today had been like a second engagement for them, and they were ready to celebrate all over again.


	18. A Whole Lot of Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @bitchesloveswanqueen on Tumblr asked for 80- “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.” Hope you like it!

It had been the longest day of Vanessa’s life. Three calf births, half a heard wormed and banging headache. All the vet wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with her wife and three boys and watch a mind-numbing movie. Marrying Charity had been the best decision in her entire life, and she couldn’t imagine her life without the Dingles anymore. Johnny fit it perfectly, and he became Noah’s partner in crime within a few weeks. Moses was Vanessa’s shadow, he idolised the vet to the point that Charity was convinced that the two boys were switched at birth. Their life was good, great even.

 

As she walked up the steps to the small cottage the sound of laughter and gleeful screaming could be heard as soon as she reached the front door. Vanessa winced internally, she had really been looking forward to a quiet night. But she should have seen this coming, Charity Just couldn’t say no to this kid's crazy ideas sometimes.

 

“And what is going on in...Charity!” Vanessa shouted at the bouncing blonde. Every mattress in the house had been dragged down the stairs and the sofa had been stripped of all it’s pillows to make the ultimate homemade trampoline that the four were jumping on like maniacs.

 

“Babe! You near gave me a heart attack!” Charity laughed as she threw Moses into the air, watching as he screamed happily the whole way back down. “Come on, room for another child.” She winked, poking fun at Vanessa’s height like always.

 

“In what world was this a good idea?” The vet asked sharply as she shrugged off her yellow jacket and threw it on the bare sofa.

 

“You can blame your son for this one babes.” The barmaid laughed playfully as she continued to jump with more enthusiasm than the children.

 

“Which one?” The vet snorted, shaking her head in a amusement.

 

“The one that came out of you babes, the other two are angels remember.” The blonde smiled brightly as Johnny and Moses began to playfully wrestle, while Noah bounced them into the air.

 

“Why did I marry you?” Vanessa giggled as she sat on Charity’s self-appointed throne.

 

“It took a lot of convincing babes.” Charity pointed out before being tackled to the ground by Noah. “There was the begging on my behalf.”

 

“And written statements from everyone in the village, saying that you’ve made living here easier now that my Mum’s all loved up and not picking fights,” Noah added with his usual crooked smile plastered on his face.

 

“And Auntie Chas practically offered to pay for the wedding if you said yes,” Moses mumbled as he jumped off the mattress and ran to sit on Vanessa’s knee.

 

“Don’t forget you forced us to help so that Mummy wouldn’t say no.” Johnny smiled wickedly before declaring a death match against Noah.

 

“Okay, I think she gets it!” Charity snapped before they decided to add anything else. “But hey, worked didn’t it?” She sent a cheeky wink Vanessa’s way, before jumping off the mattress and strutting over to the blonde.

 

“I guess it did.” Vanessa smiled brightly as Charity leaned down to brush their lips together, before lifting Moses and gently pushing him towards his brothers. “You’re cleaning this up, I hope you know that.” She added sternly as Charity plonked herself onto her lap, as snaked her arms around her neck.

 

“Babe, that’s why we keep the kids around.” She shook her head playfully before capturing her wife’s lips. Charity may but the craziest person Vanessa has ever met, but she wouldn’t change her or their little family for the world...even if she did come home to a madhouse every now and again.


	19. A Dingle Always Makes Copies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous and @allthesebucketsofrain on Tumblr asked for 45- “I’m your lock screen?” - “You weren’t supposed to see that.” Enjoy!

Charity combed her fingers through her hair, the stress of the last few days finally taking its toll. Of course, she was happy to finally have everything out in the open, but it had all come at a cost. The cost, in this case, being Noah. The afternoon she had spent with Vanessa and the kids had been one of the best in a long time. She and Noah had finally put aside any hard feelings that had built up over the past few months, but all that came crashing down when he found out about Ryan. She had expected him to freak out, anyone in their right mind would have, but she wasn’t expecting him to leave and not come back. Three days have passed since he found out, and while Joe had been messaging her to ensure her that Noah was safe, it still didn’t stop Charity from worrying. Even now, she was meant to be enjoying a nice lunch date with her girlfriend, but all either of them could talk about was Noah.  
  
“Babe I’ve tried everything, he’s not budging.” Charity moaned as her head fell into her hands weakly. She hated when one of her kids were mad at her, but when it was Noah it seemed to hit home more. She had put him through so much already, so much trouble and heartache and she hated herself for it.  
  
“Maybe you should give him a ring again.” Vanessa reached out carefully and rubbed the blonde's forearm lovingly. “He’s bound to be missing you.” She added, her sweet voice like music to Charity’s ears.  
  
“I’ve called, and I’ve sent hundreds of texts, heck I even went up to home farm!” The blonde whined as she threw herself back into her chair, sinking down like a scolded child. Vanessa rolled her eyes before reaching into Charity’s bag and grabbing her phone.  
  
“Call him Char-” She stopped suddenly as the phone lit up, revealing a new lock screen picture that Vanessa had never seen before. “Am I your lock screen?” She asked in shock before studying the screen deeply. She remembered the moment perfectly. All six of them squeezed together on the small picnic blanket, the three boys were pulling faces at each other in every picture bar this one. Their smiles were bright and genuine, even Charity’s. They looked like a proper little family, and in a way, they were these days.  
  
“You weren’t to supposed to see that.” Charity blushed as she quickly snatched the phone from her blonde lover. She’d changed it in the car on the way back to the pub before the Ryan bombshell went off. “And for the record, there’s more than one person in that picture babe...just pointing that out.” She smirked as she looked at the picture, she’s been staring at all the pictures from that day quite a lot, they had all been so happy together, just like when they went to Ireland.  
  
“I’ve never been someone’s lock screen before,” Vanessa muttered as she gazed at the blonde in awe. Before now her relationships had never been that serious, even with Kirin, he was too young to understand what a serious relationship was. But with Charity, she had been treated to a number of firsts, and what had started out as a bit of fun had quickly turned into the most meaningful and real thing to ever happen to her.  
  
“Yeah well, I was due an upgrade...and the kids look dead cute in this one.” The barmaid shrugged, before reaching out to cup Vanessa’s cheek gently. “As do you, with your mop of wet hair and pink cheeks.”  
  
“Doesn’t beat mine one though.” The vet smirked back, as Charity cringed at the thought of the horrid lock screen. Had a been a joke, to begin with, and she definitely didn’t expect Vanessa to take a liking to the photo as much as she did.  
  
“Obviously not babe. Yours is a work of art, and the damages I almost did to that car probably would have cost the same as one.” She snorted as she pinched Vanessa’s rosy cheek, before letting her hand fall on top of the blondes.  
  
“I always did wonder about that, and what Debbie would say if she saw you on top of the car...in just your nighty, denting the bonnet with your one of a kind backside.” The vet teased as their fingers laced together with ease.  
  
“Oi, that picture stays between us!” The blonde warned playfully, as a soft smile took over her signature smirk. “Same goes for the other ones I sent along with it.” She winked.  
  
“Now which ones were those?” Vanessa smirked teasingly, as she pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up her Charity album. “Was it the bunny filter or the dog?” She asked while flicking through the ridiculous selfies that she always received on the nights they spent apart.  
  
“Oh haha, and you know fine rightly that my best one would have to be the dancing leprechaun!” Charity’s cackle filled the small room, and for once it wasn’t forced. Vanessa hadn’t heard her laugh like this in months, and with everything going on, it truly was a remarkable thing to witness.  
  
“Ahh yes. That one is truly a work of art.” Vanessa teased while laughing along with the blonde.  
  
“Just like the one with you in nothing bu-” Vanessa quickly lounged at the blonde and covered her mouth before anything embarrassing could fall out, knowing rightly that they were never really alone in the pub home.  
  
“I believe you have a call to make, but you should use my phone. I’ve got a few pictures to get rid of!” The blonde smirked as she snatched Charity’s phone and slid her own over to the blonde. She needed to get rid of any incriminating photos in case the kids or Chas were to ever go on Charity’s phone.  
  
“Ha, jokes on you.” Charity muttered as she clicked on Noah’s number and held the phone to her ear, a soft smile still present on her lips. “A Dingle always makes copies.” She shot a cheeky wink at the terrified blonde, who was ready to tackle her when the teenager finally answered the phone.


	20. Vanessa's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @bitchesloveswanqueen asked for 87- “That’s my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so they see.”

Charity lived for days out in Hotten. Loved the high street shops and lunch in a posh little café. She enjoyed the alone time she got to spend with Vanessa and jumped at the chance to spoil her girlfriend rotten. Vanessa had been there for so much in such a short time. She had stood by her side through the shitstorm of her life, and Charity wanted to make sure that Vanessa knew how much she meant to her.

 

Today had gone, as usual, Charity shopped all around her. She bought some toys for Johnny and Moses, a new video game for Noah, a CD for Ryan and some makeup for Sarah. She treated Vanessa to an upgrade to her usual yellow raincoat, sticking with the yellow theme, but changing the style slightly. By the time they reached their usual café, Charity was exhausted and carrying more bags than her arms allowed for.

 

The couple were halfway through their lunch when Vanessa caught sight of a familiar face. It was Peter, her University boyfriend. He was the first taste of love Vanessa had until he broke her heart when she caught him with his ex-girlfriend.

 

“Charity!” Vanessa hissed quietly, interrupting the blonde woman’s story of how Moses started a food fight that morning and ended up hitting Noah right in the face. “That’s my ex-boyfriend.” She snapped softly, prompting the blonde to crane her neck to get a good look at the man Vanessa was sending sidewards glances at.

 

“Well, kiss me so he sees!” Charity snapped back, feeling a twinge of jealousy rise up inside her.

 

“Seriously? Why is that always your-” Vanessa was suddenly, and thankfully cut off as Charity’s thin lips pressed hard against her own. Vanessa knew what type of this kiss was as soon as their lips met. It didn't come about very often, but when this side of the blonde did come out to play, Vanessa loved every second of it. The embrace was frantic, passionate, filled to the brim with Charity’s unnecessary jealousy, and the vet loved it. Charity was possibly the most passionate person that Vanessa had ever been with, every kiss, every touch left her burning with desire. But there was something about a jealous Charity, that Vanessa couldn't quite describe, and she’d never dare bring it up, out of a fear of scaring the blonde away.

 

“Because it’s effective and...I wanted to show Mr Fancy-Pants what he lost out on.” The barmaid whispered against Vanessa’s lips as they began to pull apart, both red-faced and breathless.

 

“I think everyone got the message, maybe consider a little less obvious approach next time though.” Vanessa giggled nervously as she laced their fingers together, very much on a high from the intensity of the kiss.

 

“Gotta show the world what’s mine,” Charity grinned brightly, blissfully ignoring the peering looks around them. “How about we head back to yours and you show off that little number you were trying to hide from me?” She winked before stealing another kiss, and playfully dragging Vanessa out of the small café.

 

“You know, I would try your Dingle approach around your ex’s...but then we’d just spend the entire day kissing.” The vet pointed out as they briskly walked towards the car, their arms filled with bags and hands begging to wander.

 

“Cheeky cow,” Charity bumped against the smaller blonde, hitting her with the bags more than anything. “And...is that such a bad thing?” She stopped as they reached the car and let the bags fall to the ground gently, before pulling Vanessa into her arms tightly. Blissfully the couple stood kissing with as much passion, and desire as ever.


	21. Slipper Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for 91- “Are those slippers?” - “Is that you being mean? AGAIN?”

The sound of Charity’s blaring alarm clock is the most dreaded part of the blondes day. She would happily describe herself as a lady of leisure, who loved every second she spent in her bed. She loved the late nights filled with hot and sweaty passion, the soft cuddles with her children, the cold mornings spent clinging to whatever lover she had taken to bed. These days her bed provided an extra level of pleasure, it was her security blanket, her escape from the shit storm of her life. She could hide away in the silk sheets and memory foam pillows, and most importantly she was able to take comfort in the arms of the only person who had stayed. Vanessa. She had a front row seat to it all. Bails. Her kids. Her untameable temper. Vanessa had seen it all, and still, she stayed. That’s what caused the blonde to question the seriousness of their relationship in the first place. She knew that whatever Vanessa felt for her, it went way beyond the need to have someone to wake up next too. It had stopped being about that a long time ago, but up until Charity had finally come face to face with her baggage, she hadn't noticed.

 

She felt it too. That scared her the entire way home from her Dad’s house. Her relationship with Vanessa had been the most meaningful, most loving relationship she had ever been it. Vanessa didn't judge her, didn't expect things from her. She didn't shy away when she had an outburst or turn her nose up at her kids. No. She embraced her children, tried with them from the get-go. She pushed Charity to improve her relationship with Noah, she encouraged her to find Ryan and held her hand through all of the mess that followed. Vanessa cared. For the first time, Charity had someone who cared about her, without wanting anything in return...and that scared the crap out of her. She had never had that before, and now suddenly she was drowning in it. But it wasn't the horrid kind of drowning, the kind she had felt so many times before. No, this kind felt right to Charity. That’s why those three words slipped out so easily. Especially after how immature and horrible she had been to Vanessa, and how easily she had forgiven her and forgotten about her latest freak out, and as she stood watching her kids getting along in Vanessa’s living room, it was the easiest decision of her life. For once she wasn't trying to gain something from those words. She simply said them, because that’s how she felt. She loved Vanessa Woodfield, and she didn't care if it made her look weak, or less like the bad girl she pretended to be. She was in love, stupidly, completely, head over heels in love. And that love filled the small cottage, she loved Vanessa, she loved her boys - Johnny included of course - she loved being by Vanessa’s side and falling asleep in her arms...which is why Charity couldn’t for the life of her understand how she woke up to a cold bed and barking alarm the next morning.

 

When Charity was finally able to pull herself from the absolute comfort of Vanessa’s bed, she was delighted to hear the joyful sounds of Moses and Johnny’s giggles filling the living room. The two toddlers sat pressed together on the sofa, happily watching back to back episodes of Paw Patrol, sparing Charity a small glance and cheeky smile as she walked past. They had always gotten along, even before Charity and Vanessa started dating the two boys had been inseparable, which had been one less thing for the couple to worry about. Charity’s attention was quickly pulled away from the adorable boys when she heard a soft series of grunts coming from the kitchen. Looking over, she caught sight of Vanessa hunched over the kitchen sink scrubbing away at something.

 

“Morning babe.” Charity whispered as she snaked her arms around Vanessa’s waist, pressing her front against the blondes back forcefully. “What’s that you’ve got there?” She purred directly into the smaller woman’s ear as she placed a small peck on her neck.

 

“My favourite lasagne dish…that I had to fish out of the trash this morning.” Vanessa added softly, no trace of anger or annoyance in her voice as she leaned into Charity’s touch. “That was quite the lasagne by the way. Probably my best one so far.” She joked playfully over her shoulder.

 

“Did I mention that I’m sorry about that?” The barmaid shut her eyes forcefully, pained by her own memories of her childish behaviour the day before. “Because I am so very sorry, and I’ll happily replace your delicious lasagne any time.” She added while placing apology kisses along Vanessa’s neck and cheek.

 

“I’m not mad.” The vet smiled softly as she turned in Charity's embrace, and snaked her arms around the blonde’s neck. “And how could I be after last night.” She cooed as their lips met, all the newly admitted love bursting through with every kiss.

 

“This feels right.” Charity mumbled against Vanessa’s lips. “Being all loved up feels more than right.” She added with one last kiss, before regrettably pulling away and moving to make herself and Vanessa a brew.

 

With a small pout, Vanessa watched Charity’s every move. Watched how easily she moved around the kitchen like she owned the place. Vanessa loved everything about the scene in front of her, especially with her bedhead, and ruffled jammies and…sheep slippers? Since when did Charity wear slippers…slipppers that were actually Vanessa’s and so adorable on her.

 

“Are those slippers?” Vanessa asked through the soft giggles, as Charity looked down at her feet with a small frown. She had been going for cute and comfy, not hilarious.

 

“Is that you being mean? AGAIN?” Charity stomped her slipper covered foot in a mock tantrum, before handing the steaming mug over to her still laughing girlfriend. “I might just have to reconsider this whole love thing.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” The vet shook her head playfully, as she placed the mug to one side and moved to pull Charity into her arms. “I love you, and those daft slippers that I thought I got rid of.” She announced happily, as Charity fit into her arms perfectly and the two began to sway together.

 

“And I love you, and my new slippers that I am totally keeping.” Charity let out a small cheer as she stole a quick kiss from the smaller woman.

 

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Vanessa challenged while pinching Charity’s hips through the thin material of her pj top, and prompting the taller woman to pull away from the short-lived embrace.

 

“You’re just jealous because they look better on me babe.” The blonde shot a cheeky wink over her shoulder before reclaiming her tea and heading over to the grinning toddlers. “What do you think then boys? Do you like my new friends?” She asked joyfully as she plonked herself down beside Johnny and raised her sheep slippers into the air for the boys to examine.

 

“Yep!” “Sheep!” The boys cheered in unison as they slid off the sofa to play with the two fluffy sheep that used to be Charity’s feet, happily debating over what to call their new friends.


	22. Even More Furballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to ‘Furballs and Cheese Burgers’. Luna the guinea pig is pregnant

The pregnancy had come as a great shock to the Dingle-Field family. Surprisingly it had been Noah that noticed it first and questioned Vanessa on why Luna’s stomach was so squidgy. After that, the little guinea pig was under intense observation by the members of the small family – apart Charity of course – but predicting when she was going to have her babies had been difficult and all Vanessa could do was guess. So far, her guesses had been massively wrong and the boys were all on edge, excitement beaming as they waited for the new arrivals. Noah reckoned she’d have five babies, while Johnny and Moses both agreed on three. Everything was in place, all they had to do now was wait.

 

“Mum! Ness!” Noah came rushing into their room in a blind panic, causing both women to shoot up out of bed and thank the heavens that they were somewhat dressed. 

 

“Huh, what?” “Noah babes, what’s wrong?” Vanessa and Charity quickly muttered as the vet quickly checked the teenage boy for any obvious injuries.

 

“It’s Luna! She’s having her babies!” Noah exclaimed excitedly, his cheers likely going to wake the sleeping toddlers in the next room.

 

“Really?” Charity’s face fell, she couldn’t believe that he had dared to interrupt her sleep over something so meaningless to her.

 

“Yeah, she almost had one out when I came down!” He nodded enthusiastically as he watched Vanessa pull on her dressing gown and search for her emergency supply kit.

 

“We’ll be down in a minute.” She nodded at the bouncing teenager, who quickly took off to tell his brothers the great news.

 

“Nope, not gonna happen, babes.” Charity quickly protested and crawled back into the comfort of Vanessa’s bed, pulling the covers over her head to block out the light from the landing.

 

“You’re telling me that you’d rather lay in bed, alone than witness the miracle of childbirth.” Vanessa placed her hands on her hips and stared down the blonde, who could feel her piercing eyes from under the duvet.

 

“I have witnessed it many times babes! I have been through it four times!” The barmaid shot up, letting the blanket fall from her face. “If you wanna go and play vet, then be my guest.” She smirked, noting how cute Vanessa looked with her oversized bag and fluffy dressing gown.

 

“I’m not playing anything! I am a vet you lazy sod!” The vet threw a discarded pillow, hitting Charity right in the face and rendering her silent for the first time in her life. With a smirk Vanessa exited the room, making sure to put an extra bit of sway in her hips, hoping that it would be enough to tempt Charity out of bed.

 

“Ugh, fine! Put the kettle on an I’ll be down in a minute yeah.” Charity shouted after her, as she craned her neck to follow the vet’s movements.

 

“Hurry or you’ll miss it!”

 

Charity wished that she’d spent a few extra minutes in bed. She never wanted to look at another guinea pig giving birth ever again. But she had to admit, that the little babies were quite cute after Luna had cleaned them off. But now as cute as her three boys, who watched the three little guinea pigs huddled close to their mummy in awe, truly captivated by the little creatures.

 

“Cute aren’t they?” Vanessa smiled as she peered over the top of the three boys and watched as the three new arrivals cuddled in close to Luna.

 

“Thought they would have been bald…but I’m glad that they’re finally here.” Noah replied dreamily, he couldn’t believe that this day had finally come. All the worries and fears that had plagued him over the past few weeks, wiped away without a trace.

 

“Gonna have to start calling you grandpa Noah now.” The vet gently bumped shoulders with the relieved teenager, causing his cheeky smirk to appear as he pushed back.

 

“Worth it.” He laughed, before turning his attention towards the over-excited toddlers at his side. “What are we gonna name them?”

 

“Marshall!” Johnny shouted – a little quieter than normal, having already been warned by his Mum that he needed to keep it down around the babies – as he raised the oversized dalmatian teddy towards Noah.

 

“No, Chase!” Moses counterattacked, mimicking Johnny’s actions.

 

“Both good contenders.” Noah shook his head at his two brother’s, knowing that he’ll have to give into both of them.

 

“You’re awfully quiet.” Vanessa slowly crept over to the multi-coloured armchair, where Charity sat nursing a cold cup of tea.

 

“Lack of sleep.”

 

“Not the miracle of childbirth?” The vet suggested as she took a seat on the armrest of the chair and gently ran her fingers through Charity’s messy hair.

 

“Nope…she’s a strong little thing, isn’t she.” The barmaid spoke softly as she relished in the excitement on the boy’s faces.

 

“Yep, she did it all on her own…reminds me of someone.”

 

“Are you comparing me to a guinea pig?” Charity gasped in mock disgust while wrapping her arm firmly around Vanessa’s waist.

 

“Maybe…it sounded more romantic in my head.”

 

“Get over here you.” She gently pulled the vet onto her lap with ease and planted a small, yet passionate kiss on Vanessa’s wanting lips. “The little ones, they’re alright…aren’t they?” She whispered, almost as if she was afraid to let anyone see how worried she was about the new arrivals.

 

“Yes Charity, they are perfect…she has three healthy baby boys.” Vanessa snuggled into the blondes strong arms.

 

“Good…good.” Charity smiled shyly as the two watched over their little family, guinea pigs and all.


	23. Clutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bails trail aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bit late to this one, but I haven't had a chance to write as much as I'd like. Hope you enjoy!

Charity hated clutter. Despised it really and she had no idea where it stemmed from. Her childhood home had been a dingy and dirty one. Much like the flat Bails had kept her locked away in. She’d often go back and forth between the two, picking and analysing, trying to decipher which one had embedded this trait in her. Or had it been her time on the streets, when she slept in shop doorways, or begged for a fold out bed in a shelter. In the end it never really mattered anyway. She always ended up with the same concussion, that her life had been one big clutter of bad luck, difficult decisions and wrong choices.

 

When Vanessa strutted into her life that night, Charity was absolutely terrified. Vanessa was clumsy, wasted and a bit of a bitch, but for some reason Charity was drawn to it. She craved it, wanted to see how far she could push it…how far she could push her. But most importantly, she felt this strange sensation, a need, a desire, to reach out and touch the smaller woman. She wanted to feel the softness of her skin, run her fingers through her luscious blonde hair. She wanted them to be stuck in the cellar forever, that was their safe place when they could just be them. It had played such an important role in their blossoming relationship; the sofa and dodgy lock provided a safety that they both craved. And when Vanessa came sulking into the pub that next day, Charity knew that she had her right where she wanted her.

 

Life with Vanessa wasn’t as rosy as Charity had anticipated, the local vet was almost as fiery as her and didn’t fold as easily as Charity had thought. She brought her rainbows and sunshine and cluttered up her life, but for the first time Charity didn’t care. She didn’t try to expel the clutter, she embraced it. She opened her arms and welcomed everything that came with it. All the problems at the vets, Vanessa’s family, Johnny-bobs. Everything. And for a while that was alright, she was content, until her own clutter came back with a vengeance.

 

Talking about him. Seeing him. Reliving all of that hurt. That misery. It was almost too much to handle. The memories that were never meant to resurface, plagued Charity’s mind. They consumed her every last thought.

 

Telling Vanessa had been the hardest part. Harder than facing Bails, harder than talking to her family. She knew how people saw her, what they thought of her. But Vanessa was different, she wasn’t part of that part of her life. She was shining and new and that terrified Charity. It was the look of pure despair on Vanessa’s face that really resonated with Charity. The blonde wasn’t judging her, she was looking down her nose at her past. Vanessa was heartbroken, disgusted by the thought of someone hurting Charity like that. She cared, she honestly, truly cared about her. But that was too much. Charity was scared of what this all meant, what Vanessa really meant to her. Her walls that she built up were crumbling around her, and she was left dodging the debris.

 

She didn’t want a party to celebrate, she didn’t want to see the looks of sympathy on everyone’s faces or have to hear about how strong she was. But there was no telling a Dingle not to party, and the small family claimed a corner of the pub to toast Charity’s name. Ryan and Noah day glued to one another, their laughs filling the pub. Moses and Johnny’s little footstep echoed out the back as they chased each other, packets of crisps held tightly in their hands. And then there was Vanessa, she’d stuck by Charity’s through the entire thing and now she was laughing and drinking with her family. Vanessa fit in perfectly with the Dingles, she laughed at their jokes, discussed the pigs Zak and Sammy and even tried her hand at a few drinking competitions. Charity had finally found a good one, or at least a good one that could put up with her, and the family were thankful for that.

 

“Char’tee?” The blonde woman broke away from her deep daydream to find a little blonde-haired boy gently pulling on her trousers.

 

“Hello my little man.” She smiled brightly as she scooped the giggling toddler into her arms and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“You better now?” Johnny asked as his little fingers twirled a few strands of her hair. “You not sad?”

 

“No Johnny-bobs. How could I be sad when I’m with you.” She smiled contently, settling the young boy on her hip as she looked out at her family and all the clutter they’d brought over the years. The clutter that tried time and time again to escape from.

 

But not anymore. She had pulled herself together, and as she faced off against her abuser, she had her children rallied around her, with the added surprise of a little boy who she never thought would be hers and a young man who she thought to have been dead. She was grateful for everyone in her life, but there was still something that kept playing on her mind. The same thing that had been invading her dreams and occupying her every thought. She had the perfect woman, who she loved with all her heart and she had yet to tell her. But not anymore. Bails was gone, away from her life forever, so now it was time for her to live her life.

 

“I happy too.” He snuggled into her neck, giggling as her hair tickled his nose.  


	24. Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”
> 
> Or, Noah and Vanessa have a heart to heart, set during the engagement party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt? Send it my way!

It was no secret that Noah and Vanessa didn’t have the best of starts. The young teenager had spent the first six months of their relationship either completely ignoring her or just snapping at anything she’d say. But after going away together as one big family, Noah had started to warm up to the idea of Vanessa being around, in fact, he’d even started stopping by Vanessa’s house without having to be dragged there by his Mum. Vanessa was more fun than Noah had first given her credit for. Sure she didn’t supply him with sweets or let him bunk off school with his Mum knowing, but she’d let him hog the tv without moaning and meet all the different animals in the vets. So things were good between them until they weren’t. 

 

The news of Charity and Vanessa’s proposal came as a huge shock to Noah. He’d just gotten used to the vet living with them and now they were making it official and it didn’t sit right with Noah. The small engagement party that Noah stumbled upon was quickly forgotten about by the teenage boy as he sulked his way up to his bed and slammed the door.

 

“Should we go after him?” Vanessa whispered as Charity draped her arm lovingly around her. “He was dead upset.”

 

“He’s a teenager, they’re always upset about something.” Lidia jumped in before Charity had a chance to respond.

 

“We should have talked to him last night, or at least got him out early so we could tell him privately.” The smaller blonde pointed out as she pulled her fiancée away from the party to a more quiet side of the bar. Charity was finally starting to feel like a good Mother for the first time in years and knew that Noah’s reaction must have really hurt the blonde.

 

“Useless Mother strikes again.” Charity muttered, the usual spaced-out look plastered on her face, the same one that always crept up whenever she’d feel bad about her parenting abilities.

 

“Enough of that. This is on both of us.” Vanessa gently rubbed her back, feeling bad about the entire situation. She was going to be Noah’s step mum soon, and she’d been too caught up in her own excitement to take Noah’s feelings into consideration.

 

“I’ll go have a chat with him,” The barmaid reluctantly pulled away from Vanessa’s touch, readying herself for whatever Noah had to throw her way.

 

“No, let me.” The vet smiled reassuringly, shocking Charity slightly.

 

“You sure? He can be pretty Dingley when he’s upset.” Charity smirked, putting on a brave face for the Dingle’s who had started to flock back over to the happy couple.

 

“I think I can handle a teenage boy.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Rhona winked jokingly, earning an eye-roll from both Charity and Vanessa.

 

“Less of that, thank you very much.” The taller blonde raised a mock warning eyebrow, causing the vet to back away with caution, before laughing along with Tracy and Debbie who sat watching nearby. Charity kissed the side of her head, ignoring the chorus of ‘awe’s’ travelling over from Sarah and Tracy. “Haven’t you lot got anything better to do?” She shot over her shoulder, a playful twinkle in her eye as the two averted their gaze. “Go, I’ll try and control the mob.”

 

Noah’s bedroom had been one that Vanessa had never ventured into, so standing outside the white door with her fist raised to knock gently was a completely alien act to her. Things had been going so well for them, at least Vanessa had thought it was. After the hiccup with Vanessa moving in, they’d gotten back to a good place again, but it seemed like every time they’d take a step forward, they’d be pushed back again.

 

Gently Vanessa let her hand fall against the hardwood, determined to make thing right with Noah once and for all. Not receiving a response in return the blonde slowly peaked her head into the room, frowning when her eyes landed on the obviously upset teenage boy moping on the bed. “Can I come in?” She asked forcing a small smile onto her face.

 

“I guess, not like I have a say in much.” Noah shrugged as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Vanessa had seen a similar display many times, especially in the led up to Bails’ trail. She’d often walk into Charity bedroom and find her curled up in a ball, silently reliving that nightmare.

 

“I’m sorry Noah, we should have talked to you before we told everyone else.” Vanessa entered the room with caution, treating the teenage boy the same way that she dealt with his Mother when she was like this.

 

“I’m used to it.” The blonde boy averted his attention to his model plane collection, not daring to look at the smiling blonde approaching. “She never tells me anything, it’s like she forgets I’m even here most days.” He muttered his voice low and riddled with sadness.

 

“That’s not true, she loves the bones of ya.” Vanessa gently sat on the edge of the bed, her heart breaking for the boy next to her. “And I know your Mum can get a bit carried away sometimes, but she does it all for you and Moses.” She cautiously reached out, their fingertips brushing against each other ever so slightly. It had been the smallest of gestures, but one that really resonated with the teenage boy.

 

“I guess.” Noah finally shifted his gaze towards the blonde, just as a stabbing pain attacked her stomach reminding the blonde that it was time for her next dose of painkillers. “You alright?” He asked worriedly closing the distance between their hands, latching his onto hers.

 

“Getting there just stings a little.” Vanessa smiled down at their joint hands, shocked by the action.

 

“I hate him for hurting you. And for almost hurting Johnny.” Noah muttered, his face reddening with anger. His mind can’t help but go back to that day when he came home from school and Chas and Debbie sat him down to tell him that had happened. He’d been so worried, he wanted to see his Mum and Vanessa, but he wasn’t allowed.

 

“Me too…but he’s gone now and Johnny’s safe.”

 

“Mum said...she said that you almost…” He stopped, saying those words bringing all the fear rushing back to him. Vanessa had been the first one of his Mum’s partners to actually care about him and he wasn’t ready to lose her, not ever.

 

“But I didn’t. I’m still right here.” Vanessa squeezed his hand tightly as the stabbing pain in her side intensified. “But, right now I’m overdue a painkiller or ten.” She joked, earning a soft chuckle from the boy who reluctantly released her hand so she could stand.

 

“I’m glad you said yes,” Noah muttered as she stood, trusting that Vanessa would understand and not force him to explain any further.

 

“Me too.” She smiled back, “You coming down?”

 

“Maybe in a bit.” He smirked his usual Noah smirk, filling Vanessa with relief and happiness, glad that he was at least on his way back to his usual self. “Hey, Ness?” Noah asked just as Vanessa reached the door.

 

“Yes?” She turned, smiling the bright smile that used to drive Noah crazy, but now caused a similar one to creep onto this face.

 

“You aren’t gonna leave like the rest of them? Are you?” Noah muttered letting his gaze fall to the floor.

 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere for a very long-time sweetheart...and even if something does happen between me and your Mum, it won’t change us.” Vanessa quickly pulled the teenage boy into her arms and placed a small kiss into his hair.

 

“Swear?”

 

“Cross my heart.” She whispered back as Noah grip tightened around her.

 

“I love you, Ness...” Noah whispered back before pulling out of the embrace and quickly wiping away any tears that dared to fall.

 

“I love you too.” Vanessa smiled stupidly, before leaving the boy to compose himself. Vanessa was beyond happy, this was a huge step for her and Noah and for the first time, she actually felt like she was someone who meant something to the teenage boy. She was his Mum now too, and she couldn’t be more excited.

 

Lost in her excited daze, the vet failed to notice a goofy faced Charity casually waiting outside Noah's room. “H-how long have you been standing there?” She stuttered; her face flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Long enough.” The barmaid smirked; her eyes filled with joy at the conversation she’d just overheard. “C’mere you.” She gently pulled the blonde into her arms, gladly capturing Vanessa’s lips and melting into the kiss. The two stayed that way, their mouths moving together in a perfected dance as Vanessa tangled her hands in Charity’s golden locks and Charity gently held onto her waist pulling her as close as possible.

 

“Get a room already.” Noah gagged as he walked out of his room to find his two Mum’s practically eating the face of each other.

 

“You can c’mere an all!” Charity pulled the squirming boy into the embrace, feeling extremely thankful for her little family.


End file.
